Love will Dominate
by Most Unlikely Angel
Summary: When Kish's words hurt Ichigo and she no longer has Masaya to lean on, will Kish be able to help her move on? and will Ichigo accept it? Embrace it?
1. Painful Memories part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo mew mew or any of the characters so please don't sue me

**Painful Memories part 1**

Kish sat in his room aboard the space ship thinking of the object of his obsession and about their last encounter. Even though it pained him greatly, the memory refused to give him a moment's peace.

(MEMORY)

Kish flew high above the streets of Tokyo looking for a way to cause trouble, lately that had become top priority but only because it seemed to be the only way to see Ichigo; her schedule was so busy lately that she was hardly ever around. Kish continued cruising the sky until he saw Ichigo standing alone at the clock tower as if waiting for someone. Kish teleported silently behind Ichigo, brought his lips close to her ear and whispered sensually,

"Hello, Koneko-chan"

Ichigo got startled and whipped her head around instinctively towards the source of the voice only to be met by foreign lips that expressed love and lust in unimaginable quantities. Strong arms surrounded her and held her tightly so that she could not escape easily. Kish broke the kiss but continued to hold his grasp on her; he leaned to her ear again and whispered even more sensually

"I've been looking for you, koneko-chan"

He licked his lips slowly which Ichigo noticed from the corner of her eye. She became afraid and started to panic, she struggled in his grasp but it was to no avail, he held her too tightly. She eventually gave up, realizing that it would not work. Taking note of this, Kish smiled and teleported them to a more private spot. They arrived at a large, beautiful field with fresh, soft green grass and all sorts of wild flowers everywhere, fresh breeze filled the air, Kish thought that this spot was perfect, that Ichigo would love it. Kish loosened his grip on Ichigo and gentlypulled her in for another kiss but this one was cut short as Ichigo who was now able to use her arms, brought her hand up and slapped Kish clear across the cheek

"Hey, what was that for!" Kish asked

"Are you kidding me? Why did you bring me here? I was actually early for once" she answered bitterly

"Early for what?" Kish curiously enquired

"My date if you must know…with Masaya, he invited me out on a date to tell me something important" She replied

Kish cringed at the sound of the name of the competition and remained silent. He was becoming greatly angered at the thought of Masaya and Ichigo together. Ichigo decided to break the silence

"Take me back" she said softly

"What?" Kish replied

"I said to take me back now!" Screamed a now annoyed Ichigo

She continued, "It was stupid and pointless of you to bring me here and now you have made me late for my date so….take me back!"

Kish who was presently still angered was now ready to lash out and he did

"You think that bringing you somewhere private and beautiful is stupid? Funny, if you even bothered to take a look around, you may have appreciated how much thought I put into this, into **you**. You don't understand what it's like for me. It's constant torture. Every second of everyday I yearn to see your face, to hear your voice, to taste you lips, to feel your body on mine. I feel so lonely without you and yet when I make an effort to satisfy my yearning by doing something that you would also enjoy, it is brushed off as stupid!" Kish yelled furiously at Ichigo

"Kish…….I didn't" Ichigo started softly

"know? You didn't know? Is that it? Well, no surprise there. You are so consumed by thoughts of your precious _**Aoyama-kun** _that you don't think of anyone else that may have any kind of emotion" he continued

An awkward silence lingered in the air. Both individuals too emotionally damaged to say anything until Kish took Ichigo roughly by the hand

"I'll take you back!" He said roughly

"Wait, Kish" Ichigo pleaded softly

"NO! I have no time for selfish people." He stated bluntly

And ending on that note he teleported Ichigo back to the clock tower where a now nervous Masaya was waiting and watched as his love was dropped off by the enemy. Kish released Ichigo's hand roughly and Teleported away without a word before Masaya could do anything. Masaya rushed over to Ichigo to see if she was ok and they proceeded with their date

(END MEMORY)

The same memory ran over and over in Kish's mind until his thoughts were disturbed by an elder voice, one that belonged to Pai

"Kish! You lazy bastard! Did you not hear me calling? Deep Blue requests our presence immediately and after we must strategize for our next strike against the earth and those annoying mew mews. Come, there is much to do and we cannot get started until you join us, so make haste, Deep Blue will not be patient forever."

With that, Pai left the room followed shortly after by Kish.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review. Thanks


	2. Painful Memories part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo mew mew or any of the characters so don't sue me please

**Painful memories part 2**

That night, Ichigo sat in her room, face down on her bed crying her eyes out. She didn't want to remember what happened earlier that day on her date with Masaya but it seemed that she had no choice. Her mind refused to let her forget and her tears refused to stop. So there she was lying on her bed, crying, she had skipped dinner and told her parents not to bother her. Knowing how moody Ichigo was, her parents obliged. Nothing she did helped her to shake the memory.

(MEMORY)

The couple walked slowly to the restaurant. After Masaya realized that Ichigo was okay, he loosened up. They laughed and talked the entire way to the restaurant, enjoying just being with each other, it seemed perfect.

At the restaurant, Masaya was a gentleman as usual, escorting Ichigo hand in hand to their table and he insisted that she ordered anything she wanted. He wanted everything to be perfect to keep Ichigo in a pleasant state of mind. As an appetizer, they both ordered Harumaki (spring rolls). The main meal continued with them having sashimi (slices of raw fish), gohan (coked rice) and tomewan (miso soup). To drink, Ichigo had a Strawberry Ramune (Ramune-a Japanese carbonated beverage) while Masaya had orange ramune. For dessert Masaya insisted that he order for Ichigo and she agreed but he didn't tell her what he ordered. The waiter returned with Masaya's order of kudmono (fruit) and shortly after a bowl of strawberries with two bowls, one with melted dark chocolate and the other with thick, smooth cream. Both for dipping the strawberries. Ichigo's eyes lightened up and she squealed in delight. This made Masaya very happy to see her smile but that only made him feel worse about what he was about to say to Ichigo. He decided to wait until after dessert.

After an incredibly enjoyable desert, the waiter removed all the dishes, leaving Masaya and Ichigo alone to talk. Masaya decided that it was best not to beat around the bush

"Ichigo" he started

"Yes, Aoyama-kun" she answered sweetly

"I brought you her to tell you something very important" he continued.

Ichigo listen closely, curious as to what he was about to say. He continued.

"Ichigo, I love you"

With that, her smile grew from ear to ear and she began to get excited

"but" he continued

"but I am going off to study in England and my parents insisted on them moving there as well so that after a complete my studies, I will live there permanently"

Ichigo's smile deteriorated into a frown and she could feel the tears approaching

"Ichigo, believe me, this is the last thing I would ever do, moving permanently, I don't want to hurt the one I care about most, it wasn't my decision, my parents arranged everything. I decided that I wanted to have one last perfect date with you before I told you. I'm so sorry" he ended

Ichigo now in tears realized by the look in his eyes that this was as hard for him as it was for her, so she leaned in towards him. Noticing this, he also leaned in towards her and they shared a sweet, tender, loving kiss.

After dinner, Masaya walked Ichigo home and gave her another sweet kiss before they parted for the night.

(END MEMORY)

So there she was, crying her eyes out and trying to think of anything else but Masaya, she knew that he loved her but she alsoknew that in a week he would be gone forever and this is what pained Ichigo so much. She scrambled for any memory she could find to think of instead but unluckily for her, the only other memory she could think of was of earlier that day, with Kish, she thought about what he said.

(FLASHBACK)

"If you even bothered to take a look around, you may have appreciated how much thought I put into this, **into you**. You don't understand what's it's like for me. It's constant torture. Every second of every day, I yearn to see your face, to hear your voice, to taste your lips, to feel your body on mine"

(END FLASHBACK)

He seemed serious enough to mean what he said but it just couldn't sink in, the fact that Kish cared so deeply for her and how strongly she affected him. Then she remembered what else he told her

(FLASHBACK)

"You are so consumed by thoughts of your precious **_Aoyama-kun_** that you don't think of anyone else that may have emotions"

"I have no time for selfish people"

(END FLASHBACK)

Kish's words cut Ichigo to the bone; she never knew that he could be so cold and blunt. A fresh set of tears fell freely from Ichigo's eyes and continued to fall all night as these two memories (Masaya and Kish) haunted her, tortured her until finally she curled up and fell asleep, where she would dream of these memories and continue the pain. She had never felt this horrible in her life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will Ichigo ever find peace? Review please, thanks


	3. Moving on

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo mew mew or any of the characters so please don't sue me

**Moving on**

Ichigo's last week with Masaya was perfect, she had convinced Ryou after much arguing to give her the week off. Masaya and Ichigo did everything fun together, they went to the zoo, the beach, the amusement park or just stayed at the park. Although there was much to do at these places, they spent most of the time just sitting and holding each other. They kissed every few minutes because, they both knew that they would never have this opportunity again and figured they'd make the best of the time they had left.

Once or twice at night, Ichigo would wonder about Kish and why he hadn't been around. She then began to think back to what he said to her, not crying anymore but really thinking if he was right. Was she really that selfish?

Time flies when you're having fun and Ichigo's week with Masaya was no different, before she knew it, she was at the airport waiting with Masaya for his flight to be called. Then finally, their last moment arrived. The attendant called for Masaya's flight number. Ichigo and Masaya, looked into each other's eyes, filled with love, and tears in Ichigo's case and they shared one last deep, love filled kiss and as he hugged her, he whispered into her ear

"Don't dwell on the past, live your life to the fullest, I will always keep you in my heart. I want you to be happy ok?" He looked into her

Ichigo smiled and said "Ok, I will try, for you"

With that, he waved goodbye and he was gone forever.

Ichigo walked home dragging her feet, she wasn't in a happy mood but she remembered that Masaya wanted her to be happy so she tried to think of pleasant thoughts but those thoughts only held her happiness for a few seconds at best and it continued that way all the way home.

At home, she finally gave in to her inner feelings and as soon as she got to her room, she cried once more and continued to cry until she fell asleep, sad and alone.

At the spaceship, is where Kish was all week, trying to take his mind off of Ichigo by swamping himself in work andheavy training but it was no use. Nothing could drown out his thoughts of Ichigo. Then he remembered again what he had told her and he realized how muchit must of pained her to hear him say those things to her. He began to fell sorry that he had hurt her but then he remembered why he yelled at her…..Masaya. His anger resumed and he continued each day for that week with those same thoughts.

The day that Masaya was to leave was a normal day for Kish as he had no knowledge of Masaya's departure.

"Kish! Deep Blue wishes to see us now!" Pai yelled

"Fine! I'm coming!" Kish replied

Although Kish had done everything he was told, he was empty inside, he no longer had the will to do anything else but follow orders

(IN THE MEETING WITH DEEP BLUE)

"How are our plans progressing?" Deep Blue asked

"Smoothly. We are putting the final touches onto our latest plan and we will strike tomorrow" Pai replied respectfully

"Do not disappoint me" Deep Blue ended and he was gone

"Hey Pai, what do you think is wrong with Kish?" A curious and annoying Tart asked

"I don't know, and honestly I don't care, now leave me alone, I have work to do" Pai answered

Still curious, Tart approached Kish

"Hey, Kish!"Tart called out

"What do you want midget" Kish replied with a hint of anger in his voice

"What's wrong with you this week? you've been acting weird, what's the matter? did the old hag dump you? Ha ha ha ha ha"

Tart's laughter was cut short by Kish's hands now tightly strangling his neck

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING SO, SHUT UP!" Kish yelled angrily

He released Tart and walked off

"I'm going to my room, don't bother me" Kish stated

Both Pai and Tart had noticed Kish's strange behaviour all week and now after Kish's reaction to Tart's joke they knew why he acted that way. Something had happened between Ichigo and Kish. Pai thought it was for the best. Maybe now Kish would concentrate on the mission ahead.

The next day, Pai, Kish and Tart were to initiate their newest plan. The plan was flawless once each person did their part correctly. The plan was to trap each mew separately and kill them off one by one but not before the aliens tortured them.

The three aliens arrived at the park and set out a chimera animal to lure the mew mews to them

At the same time, the mews were working hard at the café, it was a brilliant day and the customers were pouring in. Ichigo felt horrible, miserable,she had not slept well the previous night. The memories kept haunting her, depriving her of peace. She felt empty so her duties as a waitress were done half heartedly; she just didn't feel like her usual self any more. Everyone, even Ryou and Keiichirou noticed her sudden change in behaviour but had no time to ask her about it as the number of customers kept everyone busy, even Mint.

Ryou ran up from the lab

"Excuse me everyone, but Cafe mew mew must close now! There is an emergency, please leave quickly!"

Once all of the customers were gone, Ryou called the girls

"There is a chimera animal near the park! Go quickly!" He stated

With that, the girls transformed and made their way swiftly to the park. As they got closer, 2 of the 3 aliens came into view, it was Pai and Kish. Ichigo could feel her heart break again as she saw Kish but she tried not to break down so she kept a strong appearance. The aliens were supposed to separate the mews. Pai and Kish flew in opposite directions. Zakuro, Mint and Lettuce followed Pai, leaving Ichigo and Pudding to follow Kish.

(WITH PAI)

When Pai realized that the mews had separated into 2 groups, his next job was to distract his group. So he stopped and fought with them while Tart prepared to do his job, Tart was supposed to raise several large roots from the ground to bind each mew while they were distracted.

Mint was the first to attack but was eventually thrown to the ground by Pai's Fuu-Rai-Sen attack. Before she could recover, the roots entangled her, pinning her to the ground. Each mew in Pai's group fell into the trap in similar ways eventually, then Tart and Pai combined their attacks to strengthen the roots so that the mews could not escape. They left them there to check on Kish and his group

(WITH KISH)

During Pai's fighting, Kish stopped and fought Pudding alone as Ichigo was in no condition emotionally to fight, she just couldn't bring her self to move so she just stood by and painfully watched as Kish knocked out Mew Pudding. Kish looked in Ichigo's direction, into her eyes and he saw how much pain she was feeling but before he could say anything he noticed roots entangle the vulnerable Mew Ichigo and unconscious Mew Pudding. All the roots were interconnected and therefore equal in strength.

Pai and Tart were ready for the fun, torturing and killing the mews. But while they prepared to their final strike, Kish watched as Ichigo just allowed herself to get caught, he noticed that she didn't show any of that fighting spirit that drove him crazy, that he loved about her. When he saw what his words and actions had done to the girl he longed for, he instantly realized that his love for Ichigo would dominate all.

Without another thought, he flew down to Ichigo and teleported her back to the beautiful field before Pai or Tart could do anything...

He allowed her to sit on the grass and she de-transformed. She just looked at him with sorrow in her eyes and returned her gaze to the grass below her. She knew that she would have to face Kish eventually but she didn't think it would be so soon. There was silence for a while, then, realizing that Ichigo wasn't going to say anything,

Kish started"What's the matter with you?"

Silence….

"Ichigo" He asked for her attention but

Silence….

He was losing patience so he grabbed her and picked up from the ground

"Ichigo, look at me!"

Silence…

Finally losing all patience, he pinned her to a nearby tree and kissed her roughly hoping to get any reaction, a slap, anything, but nothing happened, she just remained still and allowed him to do whatever he wanted. Kish didn't want to take advantage of her at the moment so he released her and allowed her to sit down again with her back against the tree. He began to get worried, he looked into her eyes and now found fear added to her other emotions. What had he done?

"If you won't talk to me, then you will listen" he stated

She looked at him with eyes filled with sorrow, fear and depressionand he continued

"I'm sorry about what I said to you; I just wanted you to understand what it's like for me, to have someone you love so much ignore you and all efforts you make to please them. I never meant to hurt you. It's just... imagining you with that boy... Masaya drives me crazy. I want you so badly, it hurts but not as much as seeing you hurting. It kills me to see you this way. To see the one I love this way"

Silence……

"Ichigo, I love you and whether you return those feelings or not, I will always love you, I just want you to be happy again, to smile again" he ended

Kish leaned in slowly towards Ichigo and kissed her softly, gently, sweetly but sensually. Through his lips, Ichigo could feel how true his love was and that he really felt sorry for his actions. She couldn't help but respond to the kiss, she leaned into the kiss, deepening it. Kish finally got the reaction he wanted and smirked between kisses.

What started as a gentle, soft kiss, quickly escalated to a deep sensual, passionate kiss. Kish's hands roamed freely all over Ichigo's body while Ichigo placed her hands on his rather muscular chest, that week of intense trainingat the shipreally paid off. She gently pushed him to the ground so that she was lying on top of him.

The heat between them only increased, the longer they were together. Kish had dreamt of this moment; to touch her, taste her. He started trailing kisses down her neck which caused Ichigo's cat ears to pop out as it felt so good. Taking this as a sign of pleasure, Kish continued, causing soft moans to come from Ichigo. Hearing this made Kish want to do more, so he flipped her over so that he was on top of her and she laid on the grass on her back. His hands stopped roaming and concentrated on one task. He slowly lifted her shirt to reveal herstomach and he began kissing the area making Ichigo feel shivers from his tender lips on her soft skin. From her louder moan, he could tell that Ichigo was enjoying it. He began to move upwards more but as he was about to reveal her breasts, she stopped him

"That's far enough" She said and feeling like he deserved and explanation she continued

"I'm just not ready yet, sorry"

Understanding, Kish told her "There is nothing to be sorry about, I understand and I'll respect your wishes"

He realized that he shouldn't push his luck so he moved back towards her lips and they continued to kiss with more and more passion with every kiss until they needed to breathe. So Kish sat with his back against the tree and Ichigo sat on him. His strong arms embraced her tightly.

They just sat in silence for a while, taking in the atmosphere. Then Ichigo said

"This place really is beautiful, How did you find it?"

"I just thought of you and it lead me here" he replied sweetly

He continued "I'm really sorry koneko-chan, for putting you through so much pain"

"It wasn't completely your fault, it was what happened with Masaya too" she replied

"What! What did that bastard do to you!" Kish began to get defensive

"Nothing that bad…..it just that, he moved to England yesterday and he isn't coming back, I guess it just broke my heart" she replied

"Well, nothing we can't fix" Kish replied happily

He was glad that now he would have a chance with Ichigo but hated seeing her like this, he would comfort her and love her.

"I just felt so alone" She explained

"You'll never have to feel that way again" Kish replied

She started again "That's why I said that was far enough, because I'm just not ready yet"

"I'll wait an eternity for you" he replied

With that, Kish tightened his embrace and they spent the rest of the day in that position, talking and enjoying each other

After watching the sunset, Kish took Ichigo home and **_promised _**that he would return

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will Kish really return? How soon? And for what reason?

Please review, thanks


	4. Hot or Cold

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo mew mew or any of its characters' so please don't sue me

**Hot or Cold**

At Ichigo's house, Kish dropped her off by her bedroom window and turned to leave but was stopped by the sound of a voice

"Wait!" Ichigo called out

Kish turned to face her

"huh?"

"I just wanted to thank you for being there for me, for comforting me, I really needed it" Ichigo told him

Kish came down from the window ledge, walked closer to her, leaned in and whispered in her ear

"I'll always be here when you need me and I **promise** that I'll never leave you"

With that, he pulled away but not for long, he moved in again and gave Ichigo a sweet, gentle kiss that was simple yet it caressed her just the right way

He pulled away slowly, waved good bye and rose into the clear night sky with his last words still echoing "I'll see you soon, I **promise**"

Ichigo just stood in that spot for a moment, looking at the spot that Kish had occupied, touching her lips. Nothing could ruin that feeling………except

(growl)

"huh?"

(growl)

"Oh wow, I must be hungry"

Yes, her stomach gave away how hungry she was, she spent all day with Kish and had not felt hungry till now. She skipped to the kitchen where she met two worried parents

"Ichigo!" They cried in unison

"Where have you been young lady?" Shintaro (Ichigo's dad) questioned

Knowing that there was no way of explaining Kish, Ichigo was forced to lie

"Well, I was…here all along….sleeping" she told them

"But I didn't see or hear you come in and that nice boy from the café Ryou called saying they didn't know where you were" Sakura (Ichigo's mom) explained

"Well…..I left early because…..I wasn't feeling well and I didn't tell them because….I didn't want to worry them and I came in quietly because……I didn't want you to be worried about me being sick. Sorry I worried you" Ichigo told them

"It's okay honey, are you feeling better?" Sakura asked

"Yeah just really hungry" Ichigo replied

"Ok, I'll fix you something" Sakura offered

Ichigo ate the late dinner that her mom prepared and after telling her parents goodnight, she went to her room. As she opened the door, the first thing she noticed was the beautiful assortment of wild flowers from the field, Kish took her to, laying on her bed tied with a pink ribbon. Ichigo knew immediately who they were from and as she got ready for bed, she couldn't take her eyes off of the flowers now sitting in a crystalline vase on her desk with the pink ribbon tied around the rim of the vase.

As she got into bed, she said one word before drifting into her most peaceful sleep in days

"Kish"

Kish arrived at the ship soon after leaving Ichigo's house but his welcome was not a friendly one. As he walked into his room, he was roughly jammed into the wall by an enraged Pai who proceeded to hit Kish. After 3 hits, Tart begged Pai to stop saying he had, had enough

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING ! WE HAD THEM, ALL OF THEM RIGHT WHERE WE WANTED THEM ! AND YOU RUINED THE PLAN, YOU BASTARD. BY REMOVING THAT GIRL, YOU WEAKENED THE TRAP AND ALL THE MEWS ESCAPED YOU FOOL !" Pai yelled

"Why'd you do it Kish?" Tart enquired

Silence……..

"Answer! You bastard!" Pai yelled, still jamming Kish to the wall

"People like **you **wouldn't understand" Kish answered calmly

"Well, I want and answer!" Pai continued to yell

"I did it because…..I…..love her" Kish mumbled

"What? I did hear that" Pai said

"I SAID I LOVE HER!" Kish yelled

"Ha! How can you love that, girl, she's just a pathetic, weak human, **disgusting**" Pai answered

"Yeah, she's just an old hag" Tart added

"Shut up! Both of you! Let me go!" Kish yelled as he struggled to release himself from Pai's grip

"Fine, but Deep Blue wants to see you now!" Pai replied as he released Kish

"The hell with Deep blue and damn you" Kish ended as he teleported back to earth angry and depressed.

Not knowing where else to go, he returned to Ichigo's house, to her bedroom window and looked around to make sure that her parents weren't around, then, after being satisfied that the room was clear, his eyes focused on the sleeping body curled up on the bed. He silently entered the room and made his way over to the bed where he just stared at Ichigo's sleeping body, so peaceful, beautiful and desirable . Not being able to control his urges, he bent down and gently kissed her lips. At first there was no response but then after a few of his seductive kisses, the still sleeping body began to kiss back. Kish noticed all of this but mostly that she was still asleep. He found it amazing and continued his increasingly seductive actions. Soon he longed for more so his hands began to roam her body gently causing soft moans to be heard from Ichigo. He decided to go further, he began to unbutton her pink pajama top while the other hand slowly caressed the rest of her body. He continued to kiss her while he did the other actions.

Finally realizing that something was going on and it wasn't a dream, Ichigo woke up startled and as a reflex response, she pushed Kish off and away from her

"Kish? W-what are you doing here? W-what were you doing?"

Then looking down she saw her blouse halfway unbuttoned and she came to an assumption

"You didn't, you wouldn't, would you?" she said

"No, It wasn't exactly like that" Kish answered

"After I told you that I wasn't ready, you said that you understood" Ichigo said

"I know but it's just…" Kish tried to explain but was cut short

"You Liar!" Ichigo started to yell

Realizing that there was no other way to get her attention, he yelled at her

"STOP!"

Ichigo immediately stopped talking and was on the brink of tears, she turned her back to Kish.

He came behind her and with his loving voice he spoke softly

"Listen to me, please"

She turned to face him tears, now beginning to fall

"I'm sorry I yelled at you and I'm sorry I almost took advantage of you, you know I wouldn't want to hurt you purposely"

"But then.." Ichigo began but her words were stopped by a single sweet kiss

"I'll explain everything" he smiled sweetly, reassuring her.

She leaned her back on him and he held her as he began to explain what happened when he returned to the ship with Pai.

"I guess, I was just so angry and depressed that… I couldn't control myself, I'm so sorry" He ended

"It's okay Kish, I understand and I forgive you" Ichigo told him

"Thanks Koneko-chan" He replied

Ichigo giggled

"What?" Kish enquired

"I just love that name' she commented

"So do I" He replied as he bent down and started kissing her but after a few kisses, she pulled away and lowered her head

"Kish"

"I know, I just feel like I need to have you" He explained

"I'm sorry, I just…can't " She told him close to tears again

He held her chin, pulled her to face him and wiped away the single tear

"You have nothing to apologize for, you can't rush the healing of the heart" Kish told her

"Kish….thanks for understanding and waiting"

"You are worth the wait" He ended as he rose and walked over to the window

"I guess I'd better go now" Kish stated as he prepared to leave

"Wait!" Ichigo called out to him

He turned to face her

"Where will you go if you can't go back to the ship?" she asked half worried

"I don't know" He asked

"Why don't you stay here with me tonight?" she offered

"I don't know, are you sure?" he asked

She nodded her head in approval

He returned to the bed and laid down, Ichigo rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her

"Just don't try anything" she stated

"Don't worry I won't" he assured her

Soon they both fell asleep

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will Kish stay all night? Will he try anything? Will Ichigo's parents walk in and hit him with a broom?

Please review, thanks


	5. Doubts

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Tokyo mew mew or any of the characters included so please don't sue me. Thanks

I am so sorry that this chapter was late but my internet went down again on the day I wanted to post it and it stayed down for 2 weeks, I was pissed but at least I finally got this chapter posted. Enjoy

-------------------------------------------------------

**Doubts**

Early the next morning, Kish awoke early before anyone else in the Momomiya household. The sunrise was approaching, he had a nightmare and could sleep no longer. He looked over to Ichigo, still lying next to him, so peaceful, so safe. He slowly got off of the bed so as not to awaken his kitten. He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips and whispered in her ear

"I'll see you later, koneko-chan"

He made his way to the window but before leaving, he glanced back once more with a slightly worried look at the girl who gave him everything. Then, he left her there, still asleep.

He flew to Tokyo tower and watched the sunrise. He had to leave, for his dream haunted him, he needed to think. He remembered the dream as if it were real

(DREAM)

He lay on the ground in much pain, he couldn't bear to move, the pain was too great. He heard a familiar scream, it was Ichigo. At the sound of her voice, he forgot about his pain and rose to his knees weakly to attempt to find his love, his kitten. What he saw made him shatter inside. Mew Ichigo Laid on the floor a few meters from him. Deep Blue knelt over her, and with a knife, he sliced different parts of her body, smiling when she screamed. There were cuts all over her arms, legs, face, stomach and other places. She was covered in blood. She continued to scream as Deep Blue continued to cut her. Kish cringed at seeing the action and hearing her screams. He had to save her, but when he tried to move, his body was too weak and damaged and he fell to the floor. He looked up and found Deep blue looking back at him, still cutting Ichigo, still making her scream. Kish could do nothing but yell.

"STOP IT YOU BASTARD!"

"ICHIGO!"

Deep Blue just smiled before he replied mockingly

"Too bad, you couldn't protect her, couldn't save her"

Deep Blue laughed evilly and the dream faded away

(END DREAM)

Kish pondered on whether it was just a bad dream or if it could really. He couldn't stand the thought of Ichigo being tortured to death. Slowly tears began to fall and he began questioning himself.

"What if I can't protect her?"

"What if I'm too weak?"

"What if I let her down?"

He shook his head to rid himself of doubt, he knew that if ever, Ichigo was in danger that he would fight to the death to save her. He would protect her at all cost. He decided that he no longer wanted to think about death or torture so he shifted his thoughts to Ichigo, his sweet, funny, beautiful kitten and what he could do with her later, where he could take her. Those pleasant thoughts relaxed him.

The sun had risen and Ichigo was still asleep but her mother's voice made her jump

"Ichigo, if you don't get up, I'm coming up with a broom!" Sakura yelled from the base of the stairs

"BROOM?" Ichigo said as she instantly woke up

"Okay mom, I'm up!" she quickly yelled

"Okay Kish, I think-" she started to say

But she stopped mid sentence as she looked around

"Kish?"

Realizing that he left, she felt a bit saddened that he didn't say goodbye but as she was now calm, she noticed that her lips felt tingly as if it was kissed recently because it never felt that way on other mornings. Putting 2 and 2 together she figured out that he did say goodbye. She whispered one word as she looked out her window into the morning sky

"Kish"

A smile formed on her face as she thought of the one who brought her comfort, joy, happiness…….happiness. At the sound of that word, she instantly remembered Masaya. However, she didn't have time to think properly because she had to get to school, she was already late

At school, Ichigo was more sluggish than usual, she couldn't stop thinking about Masaya and what they used to have as a couple. She was distracted all day, she ignored her friends which earned her a few complaints and in all her classes she paid no attention to the teachers or the lessons.

Finally, school was over and she had a few minutes before she had to be at the café, she walked to the park and sat at a bench. She started to remember the dates she and Masaya shared, the romantic moments, the funny moments. She thought about everything leading up to the end and his departure. Her thoughts the shifted to Kish and her new relationship, she thought of their moments but she stopped short and realized that she was moving on so fast.

"How could I do that to Masaya" she whispered to herself

"He gave me the best he could and I've gotten over him so quickly. I won't let that happen. I'll just avoid Kish and stay on my own for a while, for Masaya." She decided

As if on cue, Kish teleported to the park to find Ichigo. He flew behind her and smiled at the sight of her. He then said cheerfully

"Hi kitten!"

Ichigo froze. She had to think quickly of how to avoid Kish. Finding an answer she rose from the bench and hurried to the café

"Sorry Kish, I'm late for work!"

She ran off leaving him alone. A confused Kish watched her run away and he realized by the look in her eyes and the sound of her voice that something was wrong. He figured that he would give her, her space for now and talk to her later when he planned to take her out.

Still haunted and afraid by his dream, he followed Ichigo from a distance by air, watching over her protectively, every step of the way to the café. When she arrived at the café, he just sat in one of the trees, rested his back against the trunk and waited patiently for Ichigo to finish work.

Ichigo stopped at the door to take a breath then she entered the café but she had forgotten about what happened during their battle with the aliens, she had forgotten that the mews as well as Ryou and Keiichiro thought that she was missing, kidnapped.

As she entered, she was greeted with screams of joy

"Ichigo!" they cried in unison

They crowded her and began their line of questions and concerns

"Are you ok?"

"Where did Kish take you?"

"What happened?"

Hearing the noise in the café, Ryou and Keiichiro came up from the lab to investigate, only to be shocked at who they saw

"What's going on up h-…Ichigo!" Ryou cried

Both he and Keiichiro ran up to Ichigo who was now being hugged to death by Pudding

"We are delighted that you are safe, Ichigo" Keiichiro told her

"Yeah, they were all worried about you" Ryou added

"And you weren't? I heard that you called my house looking for me" Ichigo told him

"Listen, Strawberry, you're a part of this team, the leader of this team, we were all worried about you…….including me" he told her seriously

"Alright mews, we'll give you the day off to celebrate Ichigo's safe return"

All the girls celebrated and were preparing to leave, including Ichigo but she was stopped by Ryou

"Ichigo, wait, I need you to stay for a bit"

"Why?" she enquired

The girls had just left so it was just the three of them left, Ichigo, Ryou and Keiichiro

"Because I need you to tell Keiichiro and I everything that happened when Kish took you, incase he did anything to you" Ryou explained

Ichigo thought back to what happened and inwardly panicked. She couldn't tell him that she had fallen for the enemy, he would explode on her. She had to find an excuse to get her self out of this situation

"Nothing Happened" She told him

He looked at her with a yeah-right look

"You expect me to believe that our enemy kidnapped you and did nothing…..unlikely" Ryou stated

"I does sound a bit farfetched, Ichigo" Keiichiro added

"NO, really, I kept my distance between us at all times…uh…he didn't even touch me" she lied

She had to get out fast before she cracked

"You know, I have to get home now, my mom is…uh…sick! Yeah and she needs me to…clean and help her" she lied again

Both Ryou and Keiichiro knew she was lying as she was a horrible liar but they decided that if the secret was that important to her then they shouldn't force it out of her.

"Fine, whatever" Ryou plainly said and walked back to the lab

"Welcome back again, Ichigo" Keiichiro told her before he followed Ryou to the lab

Ichigo quickly made her way to the door.

Kish had seen the other girls leave the café and he wondered why they left so early but that didn't concern him as much as the fact that Ichigo didn't come out yet. Still he waited patiently. When he saw Ichigo come out, he breathed a sigh of relief. He felt very paranoid when it came to Ichigo's safety; his dream really shook him up. He decided that it was better to meet her away from the café, so instead he followed her until she got to the park.

She sat at one of the benches and what shocked Kish was what she did. Ichigo placed her face in her hands and started to cry. Now extremely concerned, Kish flew down, sat next to her and put his arm around her comfortingly

"What's wrong, honey" he asked her.

Noticing who it was, Ichigo remembered what she said she would do, avoid Kish. She got up and started to walk away from him, hoping that Kish would not follow her but she was wrong. Kish was getting more and more worried and confused. He took her wrist and turned her to face him

"Why do you keep running away from me? What did I do to offend you?" He asked sadly

Ichigo turned her head away from him and fresh tears emerged. Kish held her chin with his free hand and pulled her face to face his

"Talk to me" he said softly

She continued to cry. Realizing that she was paining, he pulled her into a warm, comforting hug and they stayed that way for a few minutes.

After a few minutes, she pulled away from him and thorough her sobs she told him

"I can't do this"

"Do what?" Kish asked her

"I can't do this…..to Masaya" she told him

At the sound of Masaya's name, Kish started to tense up and get angry

'Even now, when he's gone, he still comes between Ichigo and me' Kish thought to himself

His thoughts were broken, when he saw Ichigo slump to the floor crying. Kish knew that he had to do something, he couldn't stand seeing the one he loved in pain. He walked over to her and knelt down to meet her. She looked up at him with her tear stained eyes. He took her hands in his

"You need to tell me what you want me to do" he told her

Ichigo hung her head for a few moments and told him

"I need you to…to…leave"

Kish was shocked at what he heard. He wanted to know why but he figured, it wasn't the best idea for him t force it out of her when she was in an unstable condition emotionally so he stood up and told her

"Alright, I'll leave"

As he teleported out, his words echoed

"I'm always here for you"

Ichigo cried even harder and her thoughts went wild

'Why did I make him leave, I need him'

'No, remember Masaya'

'But this is what Masaya wanted, for me to be happy and Kish makes me happy'

'But not so soon'

'But I love him'

'Love'

'Kish'

'I…love…Kish'

'I love him'

'Do I really?'

'Yes, I do'

She got up off the floor and ran to find Kish, she had an idea as to where he could be

Will she find Kish? Will Kish face her, listen to her? Will her mom find another use for the broom besides threatening to hit people?

Please review. Thanks


	6. Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo mew mew or any of the characters included in it, so please don't sue me, I'm innocent

Well despite the odds of my internet going down every 2 days (stupid TSTT) lol, i have brought yall a long awaited chapter 6, yay!

**Confessions**

Ichigo ran as fast as she could, her cat abilities gave her extra speed, her ears came out and the world became but a blur. Although she was a bit sure that she loved Kish, she could not help but doubt everything. Her mind was chaos:

'What if he isn't there?'

'What if I don't really love him?'

'What if he won't speak to me?'

'What if he leaves?'

'What will I do?'

'What if, What if, WHAT IF !'

Her thoughts roared in her head, she cared not who saw her she only cared about getting to Kish before he too leaves her, alone, in her misery.

With every step, her muscles burned and her bones in her legs ached but the more pain she suffered and the more tired she became made her that much more determined and made her push harder and faster. She ran with all her heart. Love dominates all pain.

Meanwhile, at the tower, Kish sat at the top, confused and angry. He knew that it was Masaya blocking him off from Ichigo but he didn't understand how or why Ichigo wouldn't let him comfort her, what had he done to make her wish him gone?

All these thoughts flooded Kish's mind as silent tears made their way down his cheek. He roughly wiped away the tears and made up his mind. He would not allow his emotions to make him weak so instead, he filled his thoughts with anger and voiced his rage

"Why should **I **be the one sent away? I did **NOTHING** wrong! I was there for her, to comfort her and in return what did **I** get? **NOTHING!** I get banished. She is the one who won't accept my comfort, my love. Well, if she wants to live in misery, then so be it!"

Ichigo had just arrived at Tokyo tower and made her way up the thousands of stairs as the elevator was closed for repairs. She was extremely exhausted, on the brink of collapsing, yet she continued. At the top of the stairs, she burst through the door and to her relief, she found Kish sitting at the ledge with his back turned to her.

At the sound of the door, Kish turned his head slightly to see that it was Ichigo although he already knew that it was her, but instead of greeting her, he returned his head to it's previous direction, away from Ichigo. He refused to give in.

Ichigo was extremely weak and she shakily and slowly made her way towards Kish, but halfway there, she collapsed with a loud (thump). On hearing this sound, Kish turned around to see a worn out, fallen Ichigo on the floor. He instantly flashed back to his dream, he couldn't stand to see Ichigo hurt. He forgot about his anger and rushed to her side. He knelt down, picked her up gently and slowly and held her in his arms.

He looked down sadly at his fallen love. She breathed heavily, her exhausted body too weak and tired to function at the moment. Her ears returned to their normal, human state as she no longer had the energy to sustain them.

Slowly, her breathing regulated and her eyes flickered open to meet Kish's golden ones now filled with worry. They just stared at each other for a moment until Ichigo started to cry. She removed herself from his arms and sat facing him. Kish took this action as a hint to leave so he got up and began walking away.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving" he said calmly and sadly as he moved away from her

After a few steps, Ichigo grabbed his wrist bowed her head and continued to cry

"Please don't go" she pleaded through her tears

Kish turned to face her an she raised her head to look at him. Kish saw her eyes filled with sorrow. He knelt down to meet her level

"But I thought that you wanted me gone?" He said sadly

"No, I was confused, please don't leave me" She told him, still crying

"I won't but I am also confused" he told her

Kish held her chin which caused her to look him straight in the eyes

"You need to tell me what's wrong so that I can help you"

Ichigo nodded her head in agreement and Kish lead her over to the ledge. They sat side by side and Ichigo calmed down enough to stop crying. She explained to Kish the entire situation.

"The day Masaya left, he told me that he wanted me to be happy, even if that happiness didn't come from him. At the time, I thought that was impossible but you proved me wrong. As you and I got closer, I felt like I was moving on too fast. I thought that I was forgetting everything that Masaya gave me, all the joy, love and happiness. I figured that maybe if I stayed alone for a while…"

"Which is why you kept running away from me" Kish added

"Yes, I'm sorry"

"I understand" Kish told her

Ichigo bowed her head and began to cry oncemore

"I am so sorry that I put you through all of this" she told him through her sobs

Kish held her in his arms comfortingly and let her cry on his shoulder. After a few moments of silence with the exception of the sobbing sounds coming from Ichigo, Kish finally decided to ask her the question that had been eating away at him ever since he heard the door of the Tower burst open.

"Why did you come here?" he asked calmly and simply

"Because…I realized something" she replied

Her crying slowed to a stop and she raised her head off of Kish's shoulder. They turned their heads to face each other and they both drowned in each others eyes…

"I realized that…that...you are one that I….love"

Kish's eyes widened, he was in shock, he couldn't belive it, he had to be sure before he got his hopes up

"Are you sure?" He asked

"I think so…yes, definitely" she answered

"But, what about Masaya?" Kish asked

"Masaya, was my past, he brought me much joy and love but you are my present and perhaps my future and I know that you will give me what Masaya wanted for me and what I want for myself…happiness"

Kish and Ichigo embraced each other. After a few moments, they broke apart but not for too long as they approached each other again to share a kiss filled with a long awaited love. Relief filled their minds and their hearts calmed

As they broke the kiss, Ichigo relaxed in Kish's embrace

"Thank you" Kish told her

"For what?" Ichigo asked him

"You've just given me the one thing that I've been missing in life. The greatest joy…love." Kish answered

They stayed that way in silence in a locked embrace and they watched the setting sun, it's beauty now reflecting the outcome of a worthwhile battle for love. For once since Masaya left, Ichigo was truly comfortable being happy.

Little did they both know, curious eyes were upon them. Angry, disgusted eyes to be precise. The tall figure stood in the shadows looking on with disgust at the emotional display before him. He stayed silent, listening to every word exchanged by Kish and Ichigo. Once they were done speaking, the figure muttered to himself with disgust

"The greatest joy, love, RUBBISH!"

"Pathetic, weak fool!" He added with venom

When he felt that he could no longer take anymore of the display, he shimmered out with the last words he spat out, echoing on the ripples

"DISGUSTING!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Who was the figure in the shadows, although it's kinda obvious, How long will their love last, How many steps were there really at Tokyo tower? What will happen next? What is Ichigo's mom cooking for dinner? Sorry I'm hungry and hyper, a bad combination, lol


	7. Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo mew mew or any of the characters included so, please don't sue me, I'm innocent

Well here it is chapter 7; for once Ichigo is going to have some happiness. Enjoy!

**Love**

It had been several hours since Pai observed the romantic moment shared by Ichigo and Kish and he had since returned to the ship; probably to plan what he was going to say and/or do to Kish whenever he decided to return and if he didn't return then Pai would just have to hunt him down.

Pai had told Taruto what he saw, the moment he arrived back at the ship and sadly Taruto agreed. Taruto didn't want to hurt Kish but something had to be done.

Back on earth. Kish had just teleported Ichigo home, to her bedroom, around 10 pm and left but not without his goodbye kiss which now came willingly. Since Ichigo was starving, she went to the kitchen for a late dinner where once again she met two worried, tired parents waiting nervously.

"Hi mom, hi dad! What's for dinner? I'm starving!" Ichigo announced joyfully

"You must mean what **was** for dinner which was 3 hours ago!" Shintaro (Ichigo's father) scolded

"Where have you been honey? We've been worried" Sakura (Ichigo's mom) asked kindly

"I just checked your room and you weren't there. We were about to call the police" Sakura continued

"Sorry mom, sorry dad but…" Ichigo started to explain

She had to make up something quick

"It was…RYOU! Yeah, he had us working late today" she blurted out

"So why didn't you call us?" Shintaro asked impatiently

"I guess that I lost track of time, sorry" Ichigo answered

"I'm going to call that boss of yours and give him a piece of my mind!" Shintaro announced

"No!" Ichigo blurted out, gaining her some strange looks from her parents

"It wasn't his fault, it was mine, I should have called"

At this point, Ichigo wanted badly to get off the topic and her grumbling stomach gave the opportunity.

"Mom, could I get something to eat, please? I'm starving!" She asked

"Sure, honey, I'll heat up your dinner"

So Ichigo once again evaded tell her parents the truth, she wondered how long she could keep it up but those thoughts were placed at the back of her mind as she graciously ate her dinner.

After dinner, she felt very sleepy, it had been a very rough and tiring day, both emotionally and physically so she went to bed for a well deserved and much needed rest. For once, she went to sleep with a smile plastered on her face.

During Ichigo's encounter with her parents, Kish had been flying around mindlessly. Soon after he left Ichigo, he realized that he had no place to go so he flew around for a while, then he found a large tree which is where he settled for the night. But before drifting off to sleep, he wondered what he was going to do about his current situation. He was unable to find a solution as he was so tired from that day. He decided that he would think about it when he felt less exhausted and so he slept comfortably thinking of his love.

The next two weeks were perfect for Ichigo and Kish. Each day was predictable yet spontaneous and exciting. Each morning, Kish would walk with Ichigo to school and during ach of her classes, Ichigo would sit at a desk next to a window and Kish would sit in a nearby tree where only Ichigo could see him. Every few minutes, Ichigo would look out of the window at Kish and they would exchange loving glances. Kish gave Ichigo something to smile about during her classes.

At lunch, Kish would teleport himself and Ichigo to the roof of the school where they both ate. After school, Kish would meet Ichigo at the park to avoid curious eyes. They would spend a few minutes at the park talking, hugging and kissing. Ichigo was never late for work, Kish would teleport her to the back of the café and would wait in a tree in the park until Ichigo's shift ended.

In the café, everyone had noticed how perky and happy Ichigo had become, all of the mews were happy for her, Keiichiro as well, they all felt that she deserved some happiness but Ryou did not feel the same, he had a feeling that something was going on and he would not rest until he knew what it was. (NB: in this story, Ryou does not have a crush on Ichigo)

After work, Ichigo would walk to the park, where she would meet up with Kish, once again to avoid being seen by Ryou or the other mews. Here came the spontaneous part. After greeting each other lovingly (use your imagination) at the park, Kish would take Ichigo to a different remote, beautiful, romantic place via teleportation: A cliff overlooking the ocean, a natural spring in a forest (he brought her a bathing suit and once again use your imagination) a remote beach where the water was as crystalline as glass, underwater to see the most exotic (he gave her a device that allowed her to breath underwater temporarily), anywhere beautiful where they could be alone. Then after watching the sunset from wherever they were, Kish would teleport Ichigo home and they would part for the night but not before they said good night as passionately as they could without crossing the line.

It was the weekend after those two perfect weeks, it was Saturday and all Ichigo wanted to do was sleep late but her mother would not allow it that weekend. Sakura knocked on Ichigo's door with the broom for the second time.

"Ichigo! Come on, wake up! I want to sweep the house before we go"

Yes, Ichigo's parents were being called to Hiroshima and had stay there for a month minimum. Ichigo's Aunt Megume was very ill and lived alone, so Sakura and Shintaro volunteered to look after her for the duration of the illness. Ichigo had to remain in Tokyo because her parents didn't want to take her away from school. They trusted Ichigo enough to leave her without a babysitter. There was enough food to last Ichigo the month and incase Ichigo needed anything, they left a large sum of money for her.

Ichigo dragged herself out of bed and got dressed. She descended the stairs and sat at the table in the kitchen where her breakfast was waiting. After breakfast, Sakura had just finished sweeping and Shintaro loaded their bags into the car. After bidding their daughter goodbye, Sakura and Shintaro got into the car and began their long journey to Hiroshima.

Ichigo was so excited; she was free for an entire month minimum. She ran inside and up towards her room, hoping to get some more sleep before she had to go to work but as she opened the door, a pleasant surprise was there waiting…Sakura had done all the laundry and it was now in a hamper on the floor next to the bed where Kish sat waiting.

From the moment she saw him, she brightened up even more. Seeing her smile made Kish smile also as he stared into her luscious brown eyes and her into his pure of pure gold. Ichigo wasted no time in jumping into Kish's arms throwing him down on the bed. She was now lying on top of him, both of them laughing. Then, Ichigo bent down and placed a sweet kiss upon Kish's lips which she got an immediate response to. Kish wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly as they continued to kiss with more and more passion. It felt so good to Kish to feel the warmth of Ichigo's body on his own body. Ichigo had wrapped her arms around his neck.

Getting a bit excited, Kish rolled over so that he was on top of Ichigo. He began trailing kisses from her lips across her cheek, down her neck but before he could go any further down, Ichigo pulled him back up to meet her lips. Kish knew that Ichigo wasn't ready for anything further and he respected that, he was content in kissing her and allowing his hands to roam her above her clothes. But just because he couldn't go further doesn't mean that he couldn't excite Ichigo with a little surprise

During their kissing, Kish pushed his tongue to the entrance of Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock, she hadn't expected this, she knew what he wanted and she figured that he deserved a bit of fun after he gave her 2 perfect week. Ichigo opened her mouth to grant Kish entrance. Realizing this, Kish smirked; he wasted no time in inserting his tongue into her mouth. Ichigo moaned in pleasure. It was a new experience for her and she loved it.

The clean excitement went on for another 20 minutes until they both felt that they were satisfied.

Kish sat up on Ichigo's bed and Ichigo sat in front of him. Kish embraced her lovingly.

"Good Morning, kitten" Kish told her

They both laughed. Ichigo realized that she pounced on Kish before he could tell her 'good morning' or anything else

"Good morning Kish" She replied

"Was that your parents leaving?" He asked

"Yeah" she answered

"The look like they are going off on a long trip" Kish told her

"They are going to stay with my sick aunt for the month" Ichigo replied

"The month, huh? So you'll be alone in this house where I can come whenever I want and do whatever I-" Kish started saying

"Kish! No! Yes, I am alone for the month and you are welcome here whenever you want but you have to behave yourself" Ichigo explained

"Aww! Come on, can't I be just a little naughty?" Kish whined

"We'll see" Ichigo answered

"Close enough" Kish replied

"Oh my gosh! I'm going to be late for work….Kish, could you let me go so that I can change"

"Could I watch?" Kish asked with a sensual tone

"Kish!" Ichigo yelled

"Ok, ok I'm going, but I'll be waiting here when you get back" Kish told her before he left through the window

So Kish kept to his word and left for a few minutes while Ichigo got ready for work, he sat on the roof of her house waiting. About 15 minutes later, he saw Ichigo walk out of the house and down the street. He teleported behind her, held her waist and whispered in her ear

"I'll see you later, koneko-chan"

He left just as suddenly as he came, leaving Ichigo with a smile. He watched her go until he could no longer see her then he headed off to the park.

Ichigo arrived at the café only a few minutes late and greeted the other girls. She arrived just in time to hear Ryou as he came up from the lab

"Mews! I'd like to see you in the lab now!"

"But what about opening the café?" Ichigo asked

"We're not opening today" He answered

"Then why did I have to drag myself out of be-" Ichigo started complaining

"Just get down to the lab!" Ryou yelled

"Fine! Mr. Bossy!" Ichigo answered also yelling

Ichigo stomped down too the lab followed by the other mews and the Ryou who was rubbing his head

"Sometimes that girl gives me a headache" He mumbled as he descended the stairs

Well there you have it. Please review, it inspires me to write. Thanks for all those who have supported me so far.

What is the important information that Ryou has to share with the mews? Why is Kish going to the park? To meet someone? To feed the ducks? To pick flowers for Ichigo? Who knows? Sakura finally found a use for the broom. Yay! Kish is going to live with Ichigo for the month.


	8. Trickery

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo mew mew or any of the characters included so you have no right to sue me, lol

**Trickery**

The girls exited the café 2 hours after being called down by Ryou. It was still earlier than usual because they didn't have to work the entire day. Ryou had a few things to notify them about the aliens, some new facts gathered from watching previous battles.

The girls left in separate directions to find something to do for the rest of the day but that wasn't too hard. Pudding and Lettuce decided on a day of fun so they headed off to the amusement park, Zakuro was planning on leaving work early anyway as she had a meeting with her agent to discuss her schedule for the upcoming week. Mint decided to go shopping, leaving Ichigo standing in front of the café watching her friends wave goodbye

After her friends left, Ichigo decided to spend the day in the park so she slowly made her way there.

Kish had gone to the park that morning to relax until he figured Ichigo would be done working he didn't know that she would finish work early so he sat in a tree and just stared into the beauty and serenity that was the park.

Kish was about to drift off into a nice nap when he heard a familiar voice call out to him

"So here is where you've been hiding" The person said

"What do you want Pai?" Kish replied disgruntled

"Relax, I didn't come to fight just yet, I came to ask you a question" Pai told him

"What is it?" Kish asked

But Pai was busy looking past Kish, he saw Ichigo hiding behind a tree listening and obviously Kish had no idea of this and an idea struck Pai. He grinned evilly before proceeding with his newly developed plan.

"I was wondering how you could turn your back on your planet, on the family that loved you and raised you, who are now depending on you for their survival."

"I'll never turn my back on my family" Kish replied slightly annoyed

"Oh really?" Pai continued

"Yes! Really!" Kish replied getting angry

"You seemed to have chosen the earth over your own planet, your own people" Pai continued

"Never!" Kish replied

"So no one will stand between you and saving your people?" Pai continued

"Of course not!" Kish replied now extremely angry

"So nothing and no one is more important" Pai continued

"Of course not!"

"And you would _kill anyone_ who does not join you or agree with your plans"

"With pleasure!" Kish replied angrily

"Even her" Pai told him calmly as he pointed behind Kish

Kish spun around to find Ichigo standing in the open, tears running down her face and a look of pure fear. When Kish noticed her, she started backing away

Kish's eyes grew wide when he saw her afraid of him. He stared walking towards her.

"Ichigo" He called softly

Ichigo continued to back away

"Now I know the truth" She told him

Ichigo turned and ran away in the direction of her home. Kish realized what Pai had just done and Kish became enraged. He turned to face Pai who now had a contented smile plastered on his lips which made Kish even angrier.

"You tricked me! You knew she was there and you tricked me into saying those things!" Kish yelled fiercely at Pai

"I didn't trick you, those were your own opinions and I just felt that she should know the truth" Pai replied calmly

"Bastard!" Kish yelled angrily

Pau laughed as he teleported away from the park, Kish wanted badly to go after him and make him pay but he knew that explaining himself to Ichigo was more important at the moment so he teleported to her room to wait for her to return home.

Ichigo at that moment was in fact on her way home. She ran through the streets, eyes half closed, tears streaming, she didn't care who was watching. She just wanted to be left alone to sulk in her newly found depression.

When she finally arrived home, she was glad that her parents weren't home; she didn't want them to harass her with questions. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and ran up to her room, she opened the door. Ichigo walked into her room expecting to see a welcoming bed for her to drown her tears in but instead she found the one she was running from, Kish. She didn't think that he'd already be there so his presence was a shock to Ichigo.

Upon seeing him, Ichigo turned to run out of her room but after 2 steps, she felt a hand grab her wrist and pull her towards him. Once she was close to him, he held her waist and stared at her waiting for her to calm down

Ichigo kept her eyes closed and tears could be seen streaming down her face. She struggled to break free of Kish's grasp but he refused to let her go it was no use. Finally, she gave in and stopped struggling. She bowed her head to avoid Kish's gaze but he lifted her head up gently by her chin and told her gently

"Look at me"

Reluctantly, Ichigo opened her eyes and fell into the pools of gold that were Kish's eyes. Ichigo was mesmerized and could do nothing but stare.

"Please, let me explain" he said softly

Ichigo remembered her anger and snapped out of the trance

"Explain what? How you really feel about me? How easy it would be to kill me if I disagreed with you or got in your way?" Ichigo snapped

Fresh tears emerged. Kish couldn't stand to see her hurting. He knew that he had to make her understand. He gently led her over to the bed to sit, she pulled away but that look in his eyes pleaded with her and she went along. The both sat at the edge of the bed.

Kish started to explain

"What you heard today was a trick; Pai got me so angry and made me say those things"

"But wasn't it the truth?" Ichigo asked

Kish bowed his head a bit

"I suppose…it was" Kish started

"But you need to understand. Wouldn't you do anything to protect your family and friends from suffering? I would kill any one who got in my way, it's true. But you are not just anyone. I would rather kill myself before I kill you. I love you"

Ichigo fell into Kish's chest and he embraced her

"Kish, I can't take this anymore, every time we get close, something comes between us leaving my heart scarred."

"Then you need to trust me. Trust that whatever I do is for the best. I think of you before any decision I make. Pai is trying to separate us through trickery. Yes, it's true that I detest humans but somehow I fell hard for you. Just trust me" Kish told her

"I will" Ichigo replied softly

Ichigo tilted her head upwards and their lips met in a passionate kiss of love, forgiveness and trust. Love dominates all obstacles

They stayed there in each others embrace for the remainder if the day, afraid that if they let go for even a second, they would lose each other again

Kish knew that something had to be done about his alien comrades. But he figured that he would think about that later because at that moment all he needed to do was comfort Ichigo and assure her he would never let go. She was special. She was **his** Koneko-chan.

I hope you liked this chapter, please review it's really important for inspiration purposes. Thanks


	9. A Little Fun

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo mew mew or any of the characters involved, so sueing me is against the law, lol.

Hi all! I know it has been forever since I last updated but, school is killing me, but I found time to update, enjoy!

**A little fun**

It was night. Ichigo and Kish lay on her bed in her room. Ichigo had fallen asleep and Kish just stared at the living perfection that was Ichigo and he felt sorry for her. She had gone through so much pain, suffering and heartache, all because of him.

As she shivered slightly, Kish tightened his embrace on her, to shield her from the cold and he whispered lightly

"I won't let them hurt you again, I'll shield you, my love"

With that, sleep caught up with Kish and after one last look at his love, he drofted off to the land of freedom and peace.

The next morning, Ichigo's eyes fluttered open and she took a moment to focus her eyes as she looked around her room. Her eyes finally focused and rested on the sleeping body that embraced her. A smile crept to her lips and she felt so safe, so warm, she didn't want to move from this position of comfort so she snuggled closer to Kish accidentally stirring him in the process. He slowly opened his eyes and looked upon the one who was snuggling him. He smiled when he saw those innocent eyes staring at him. He leaned down to kiss her and Ichigo only pushed more into the morning kiss, she loved kissing him, it was heaven.

Kish knew that things could easily get out of hand as the heat intensified and considering where they both were, so he ended the kiss before he or Ichigo lost control.

"Well, good morning to you too" Ichigo told him softly

They both laughed lightly. Ichigo moved to get out if bed but something was holding her back. She looked down, only to find an arm still wrapped around her waist. She looked over to Kish

"Where are you going?" He asked

"To make breakfast" She replied

She tried once more to get out of bed but still found that she was unable

"Kish" She said

"Why walk to the kitchen, I'll take you there" He replied as a mischievous smile made its way to his lips

He teleported them both to the kitchen and Ichigo was placed on top of the kitchen counter and Kish stood in front of her, kissing her, she broke the kiss, this time

"Kish, this isn't how you make breakfast" Ichigo told him

"But I want Strawberry for breakfast" He replied, smirking

He continued kissing her as she giggled slightly. Ichigo's eyes had just so happen to glance at the clock and she broke the kiss what she saw the time.

"Kish, I'm late for work!" she told him

"So what, skip today, we can have some more fun" he replied

"No, I can't. If I skip today then I'll get in trouble, tomorrow. Please!" she told him

"Okay, fine! But you owe me tonight" He told her

"Okay!" Ichigo replied

She ran up the stairs to bathe and change for work while Kish remained downstairs, thinking of tonight. 30 mins later, Ichigo emerged and after a long kiss goodbye, she left for work

Kish flew into the air and watched her until she was out of range of sight, then he returned to the house to busy himself until Ichigo got back home at 12 (they work half day on Sundays)

Ichigo, ran down the sidewalk, it was Sunday so there were hardly any people onm the streets. Ichigo moved at top speed, she kept telling herself that she would make it to work before she was too late and before Ryou could get too angry with her.

These thoughts occupied her mind, that is, until a figure appeared in front of her. Not having enough time to stop, she crashed into the figure and fell back to the ground. It seems that the figure was unaffected though. After getting over the initial pain of the fall, Ichigo looked up at the figure, ready to apologize but she instantly became speechlesss when she saw who it was standing strong, infront of her.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I know that this chapter is really, really, short but I'm experimenting with cliffhangers and I really liked this one, lol. Any way, review please, it's very important to me. Thanks!


	10. The Kidnapping

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo mew mew but I do own the right to complain that I'm sick of saying I don't own Tokyo mew mew. Anyway, if you sue me, I sue you, he he he

**The Kidnapping**

Ichigo was afraid to even breathe as she looked into those cold eyes. Pai stood tall, in front of her, his face as serious as ever. Ichigo reached for her pendant but as she pulled it out, a shock hit her and she dropped her pendant and a scream of pain was heard followed by a soft whimper.

"You won't be transforming any time soon little mew" Pai told her as he lowered his fan.

With a swift motion of his hand, Pai threw a grey powder at Ichigo and she instantly collapsed, unconscious. He picked her up and muttered one line before teleporting away

"Come and get her, Kish"

At the café, Ryou looked at the clock yet again.

"That baka strawberry is late again!" Ryou announced

It had been almost 2 hours since Ichigo was supposed to be at work and all the mews were getting worried. They decided to call her house before coming to any conclusions.

Kish was still at Ichigo's house looking for something to do when he heard the phone ring. He decided that it was not wise to answer the phone incase it were Ichigo's parents or the mews so he let the answering machine pick it up.

"Ichigo! Where are you? You are over 3 hours late for work! This is coming out of your salary!"

Kish, on hearing the message became very confused because he saw Ichigo run off to work. He became very worried of what might have happened to her. He ran out of the house and took to the air.

He followed the path that Ichigo would normally take to work. Halfway to the café, he saw a glimmer in the ground, curious, he landed near the glimmer and his eyes widened in fear. Ichigo's pendant lay on the ground.

'But Ichigo would never be careless enough to drop something so important' Kish thought to himself

Kish stayed there, thinking of what or who could have done this, then he took another look down at the ground and he noticed the grey powder and for the second time, fear struck him, he knew what the grey powder was and what it was used for and he knew now, who took Ichigo. Kish stood up, clenching Ichigo's pendent in his fist, he rainsed his fist into the air and yelled

"PAI! YOU BASTARD!"

Kish knew what he had to do so he returned to Ichigo's house to devise a plan

(AT THE SHIP)

Pai had returned with Ichigo over an hour now an he had imprisoned her, still unconscious in a special cell. He left her there to go speak with Tart and then prepare to run some tests.

After informing Tart of Ichigo's imprisonment, he told Tart of an idea he had, and all the details of it.

Pai was busy pressing several transparent, glowing buttons on his panel, setting up the atmosphere for his tests on Ichigo. Tart stood by his side, looking on at the preparations

"Taruto, I'd like you to bring the prisoner here and secure her while I inform Master Deep Blue of the plan"

So Tart did as he was told, he went to prepare Ichigo, who was till unconscious for the tests.

(IN THE MEETING WITH DEEP BLUE)

"Master Deep blue" Pai greeted respectfully as he knelt

"What is it Pai?" deep Blue replied

"Master, I have devised a new plan, my best plan ever,by far" Pai stated

"Tell me the details" Deep Blue demanded

So Pai informed Deep Blue of the plan, the tests and the benefits of the tests.

Pai left Deep Blue's presence and returned to the testing room where he saw Tart securing the last band on Ichigo. All preparations wer almost ready.

Tart returned to his place, next to Pai

"Pai, are you sure this will work?" Tart enquired

"Very much so" Pai replied

"Could you explain it again?" Tart asked politely

"If I must. Mew Ichigo is the most powerful mew as she is the leader. Her energy source, I believe is very strong, strong enough, once extracted, to revive Master Deep Blue. This way we can break the mews as without a leader, they are nothing and we can restore Master Deep Blue to a physical shape. Our victory will be assured and we can lure that traitor, Kish here and deal with his treason."

Pai continued finishing off the last of the preparations, he was almost ready.

Kish teleported into his room in the ship where he knew no one would be. He had to be careful incase of any traps that may have been set out for him. He made his way slowly through the ship, looking for Ichigo, his first destination would be the cell bay, where all prisoners were to be kept. He only hoped that she was there, unguarded.

Back at the testing area, all preparations were ready. Pai was about to start the operation when Ichigo began to stir, the powder had finally worn off.

"I see you have awakened little mew. Just in time to witness your demise"

This brought fear into Ichigo. She struggled to break free of the bonds but to no avail, they were too strong, it was hopeless.

Pai fired up the machine and a red beam of light struck ichigo from above, she screamed in pain, it felt as though every bone in her body was being rattled and her energy drained

Kish had just emerged unsuccessful from the cell bay when he heard Ichigo scream, he ran quickly to the testing room to save his beloved.

When Kish arrived, he was shocked at what he saw before him, the beam of light hitting Ichigo and her screams filling the air.

He knew he had to stop it. He summoned one of his dragon swords and threw it at the panel. The beam and the machine stopped along with Ichigo's screams which wer now replaced by crying.

Pai and Tart turned to face Kish

"So I see the traitor has returned, what do we owe this displeasure" Pai said calmly

"Shut up, Pai! You know why I'm here. What are you doing to her!" Kish yelled

"That is no longer any of your business, however, you should know that the operation was 50 complete, enough to revive our lord, not to full strength but we'll fix that" Pai told Kish

Kish's eyes widened in shock and fear

"Deep Blue" Kish whispered

"That's right" A voice from behind replied

Pai and Tart kneeled as a figure formed behind Kish. Kish turned around just in time to dodge the oncoming sword. Kish teleported over to Ichigo's side and attempted to break her free but the band were too strong for him as well. He looked towards Deep Blue who stepped out of the shadows and was now slowly approaching him, Pai and Tart on each side of him.

Realizing that he had no chance alone, Kish bent down to Ichigo and whispered in her ear

"I'll come back for you, I promise, just hold on, for me"

He kissed her on the lips, then teleported back to earth. **He needed help!**

Well, there's chapter 10 for you. It feels good to write again, lol. Anyway please review and I'd like to know how the story is overall, just to check to see if I'm going good. Thanks!


	11. Help

HI everyone!! I know that I haven't updated in ages but there were 2 reasons for that:

1) I had serious writers block and had not a clue what to write

2) I've been seriously swamped in work and exams which took up all my time, I was only been getting 2 and 3 hrs of sleep, 4 if I was lucky, lol

But I'm here now with fresh ideas that I know u guys will love so on with the story!!!!

Disclaimer: Nope, I said no, NOOOOOO!!!! Oh you're deaf, well then read my lips- I- DON'T- OWN- IT. Got it? Good. Yay!!

**Help**

Kish arrived at the only place where he knew that he could find help powerful enough to face his former comrades, Café Mew Mew. However, his presence was not too welcomed. Kish teleported into the centre of the dining area where the mews, Ryou and Keichiirou, were cleaning up for the night. Upon Kish's arrival, the mews prepared to transform but what Kish did at that point shocked them all.

Kish fell to his knees and pleaded in desperation

"Please!! Please just help her!! I don't care if you kill me, just help me save her first!!"

Silence engulfed the entire room until Mint spoke up

"Are you talking about Ichigo?"

Kish nodded, confirming everyone's fear of what had happened to Ichigo. Ryou boldly stepped forward and asked firmly,

"Why should we trust you? You're one of them"

"Please, don't judge me like that!! I love her!! I've disobeyed every rule of my people to be with her, I would never hurt her!!! I've been staying at her home for a while now and I have not hurt her. I removed her from danger, when Pai and Tart had captured the mews. I love her dammit!! And I know that she is important to each one of you. Please, she's all I have left." Kish replied

"What happened to her" Zakuro questioned

So they sat and Kish told them all that he had seen and what Pai had planned. By the time Kish was through recalling what happened, Pudding was in tears being comforted by Lettuce and all the other mews were shocked, fearing greatly for Ichigo's life.

Ryou looked at the expressions of the other mews and feeling his own fears, he stood up, turned to Kish and announced,

"We'll help you save her!"

They knew that they had no time to waste, and thus began to plan immediately.

**(Back at the ship)**

"Looks like we're going to have a little pest problem now" Deep Blue announced

"Kish is of no threat to one as powerful as you, my Lord" Pai replied

"Don't be so naïve, Pai!! Kish is clever and with our possession of the mew leader, he may very well seek the rest of the mew team to aid him, and I am not yet at full strength!!!"

Pai bowed respectfully, " I will begin the repairs immediately, master!"

Deep Blue took his leave for the moment

The damage that Kish had inflicted on the machine would take a while, a few days at least to repair

**(The next day)**

Kish and the mew team were ready to go, they had their plan and only prayed that it was good enough. However, the team needed their rest, they had been planning and training throughout the night without sleep and it had taken it's toll on them. They decided to rest that night and attack first thing in the morning, despite Kish's complaints.

Kish wanted to attack at once. He knew that the repairs to Pai's machine wouldn't take very long and every moment the mew team waited, the closer the repairs were to being complete and the closer Ichigo was to her doom.

That night, long after the mew team had gone to their homes and were in their beds, asleep, to dream of the day ahead of them, Kish, returned to ichigo's house. He returned to her bedroom and just sat on the bed, taking in the smell of her room and thinking…

Thinking of her smile that lit up his heart without fail, the scent of her hair as it brushed across his face, the soft touch of her lips as he claimed them. He wondered if these memories would ever return, he questioned himself yet again:

'Can I save her?'

'What if I'm too late?'

'Can I really bring myself to kill my former comrades?'

'Am I turning my back on my family?'

These thoughts swarmed his mind and only depressed him more. He didn't even notice when he laid down, a few silent tears making their journey across his pale skin. Just like this, in this position, Kish took in the comforting scent of Ichigo from her pillows and dosed off to sleep, to dream and to hope that Ichigo would be safe again, in his arms.

'I'm coming koneko-chan, just wait for me' was his last hought before slumber claimed him.

Morning came quickly and the mew team along with Kish were assembled at the café, ready to strike. Hopefully Pai, Tart and Deep Blue would not be fully ready. After of making their last minute preparations, the mews transformed and Kish teleported them and Ryou to the ship.

Just to be safe, Kish teleported them to the confinement area (a prison of sorts). No one ever came down there normally. They made their way slowly though the ship, watching every corner, carefully leaving no vulnerable blind spots. They knew that although Deep Blue was not a full strength just yet, he was still a formidable enemy and warrior. His skills in battle were almost untouchable and he himself, almost invincible when at full strength.

Kish knew the precise layout of the ship and the various ways of getting to Ichigo's position. To lessen the risk of getting caught, he left the mews in a secure area and scouted the rest of the path alone first before leading the mew team. His luck held up long enough for him to reach his destination. He peeped into the room long enough to see Pai still working on the repairs but by the looks of it, almost complete. He shifted his sight over to his main concern, Ichigo. What he saw made his blood boil with fury! Ichigo laid there, still strapped down and seemingly unconscious at the moment. Deep Blue stood next to her, running his fingers across her cheek, caressing the curves of her face. It took every bit of self control that Kish possessed, to hold himself back from lunging at Deep Blue at that moment. He watched for a few more moments, before he tore himself away to return to the mew team. He was now fully pissed off and ready to take on Deep Blue and his 2 lackeys. Love Dominates all fear.

Just a little chappie to let yall know I'm alive, the next one should be along soon, and it'll be much longer. I have the ideas so it's just to put it own on paper. Please review!! It's for inspiration purposes!! Thanks!!


	12. Rescue

Disclaimer: Ok, ok I own Tokyo mew mew (lie detector goes off beep beep beep beep) ok ok fine I don't own it

I am so sorry that the last chapter was so short, I hope this one is a bit better. U guys have me feeling so guilty for not updating, lol, I didn't know that u guys were waiting on me, lol. Ok u guys, I know it may have sounded kinda odd but no Deep Blue is not in love with Ichigo, was touching her face because she was his chance at regaining full strength. On with the story!!

Kish returned to the mew team, angry as ever, but when they asked about Ichigo or his reasons for being so angry, he remained silent, only telling them that they had to move now!! He pushed them on, his urgency evident.

They moved swiftly, to save Ichigo. The mews had some difficulty keeping up with Kish's angered and accelerated pace but they seemed to manage.

When they arrived at the room, they wasted no time. They burst into the room and initiated their plan immediately!

The aliens had expected an attack but they were still caught slightly by surprise, they didn't expect such a bold entrance. However, they were not unprepared. Pai and Tart jumped right into the battle against 4 pissed off mew. The aliens definitely had their hands full just keeping the attacks at bay, they had never seen them at such strength.

They didn't notice Ryou move to the panel of the machine hooked up to Ichigo in an attempt to corrupt it. Deep Blue howver, did notice and began moving towards Ryou, only to find Kish appear between him and his target. Deep Blue stopped his movements and started to think for a few seconds. He smirked and began to move away, towards Ichigo. Kish tensed immensely but he knew that if he made any sudden movements, that Deep Blue could kill her. Deep Blue touched her arm and teleported, taking Ichigo with him, leaving only his evil laugh to ripple in his place.

Kish hastily followed, however his destination was strange, he teleported into complete darkness, he could hear nothing but Deep Blue's laughter. Kish searched frantically for any sign of anything. He had deviated from the plan and now he was alone, he knew that the mews couldn't follow him, they had no idea where he was. It was just him and Deep Blue.

Kish took a few more steps before an explosion took him, he flew in an unknown direction and landed a few feet away on the cold, hard ground. He struggled to push himself up and he barely managed, however, before he could regain his senses full, another, more intense explosion, threw him from behind. He knocked out cold for the moment.

(30 MINS LATER)

Kish lay on the ground in much pain, he couldn't bear to move, the pain was too great. He heard a familiar scream, it was Ichigo. At the sound of her voice, he forgot about his pain and rose to his knees weakly to attempt to find his love, his kitten.

The room was still dark but there was a spotlight and what he saw made him shatter inside. Mew Ichigo lay on the floor a few meters from him. Deep Blue knelt over her, and with a knife, he sliced different parts of her body, smiling when she screamed. There were cuts all over her arms, legs, face, stomach and other places. She was covered in blood.

She continued to scream as Deep Blue continued to cut her. Kish cringed at seeing the action and hearing her screams. He had to save her, but when he tried to move, his body was too weak and damaged and he fell to the floor. He stayed there for a few seconds, this situation seemed so familiar, he thought about where he had seen it before…His dream!!! He looked up and found Deep blue looking back at him, still cutting Ichigo, still making her scream. Kish remembered that in his dream could do nothing but yell. And that's exactly what he did

"STOP IT YOU BASTARD!!!!"

"ICHIGO!!!!"

Deep Blue just smiled before he replied mockingly

"Too bad, you couldn't protect her, couldn't save her"

Deep Blue laughed evilly, Kish would not allow this to end the same way his dream did. He forced himself up, his arms quivering under him, he ignored the pain, clenching his teeth to subdue the pain. Love dominates all pain!!!

Kish after much struggling got to his feet, facing Deep Blue who also had risen from Ichigo's side. He looked down at Ichigo who was staring right back at him, eyelids half covering her eyes, he bloody and tear stricken face pleading with him to help her.

Deep Blue quickly disrupted Kish's line of sight as he moved in front of Ichigo as if to make it known that if u want her, you'll have to fight for her. Deep Blue, although he was not at full strength, he knew for a fact that at that point in time, that he was much stronger than Kish.

Kish waited, he didn't think it advisable in his weakened state to make the first strike. Deep Blue stared right back at him, he had nothing to lose, he had the upper hand, Kish was alone in a weakened state with no hope of reinforcements coming to his aid.

After a few incredibly tense moments, Deep Blue's patience ran thin and he could no longer stomach the site of a traitor in his presence. He drew his sword and moved forward slowly, ready to get rid of the menace that Kish had become to them.

Kish knew that his odds were slim to none, but for Ichigo he would never give up. He summoned his dragon swords and prepared for the hardest battle of his life.

A few feet away from Kish, Deep Blue rose his sword and brought it down swiftly to create a shockwave that penetrated the ground and illuminated the room. Kish barely missed the shock and landed on his knees. He looked around quickly at the temporarily lighted room and noticed that there was an entrance. He took note of the positioning of everything in the room in hope of using it to his advantage. He only hoped that the other mews would find their way to the room in time.

After having to dodge Deep Blue's attacks a few times, Kish was thoroughly exhausted, it seems that, that is what Deep Blue wanted. Kish could no longer rise more than his knees. Deep Blue approached him and stood in front of him.

"How pathetic!"

Kish's eyes moved up to his as Deep Blue continued to talk

"I see spending time with that stupid human has made you soft"

"Go to hell!" Kish replied

"Ha!" Deep Blue knelt to meet Kish's level "believe me boy! I've been there! And now i'm about to send you there in my place, but not to worry, that little wretch will follow soon after, once I've taken what I need from her" Deep Blue smirked and laughed to himself, obviously proud of his work.

Kish's anger had reached it's peak, he felt his blood boil and his bone set ablaze, he couldn't take it anymore. He felt power surge through him. Clutching his dragon sword in his left hand, he slashed suddenly at Deep Blue taking advantage of the close proximity. Deep Blue fell back and cringed in pain at the fresh raw skin that emerged from the new slash across his face.

Deep Blue rose to his feet and touched the fresh wound, cringing a little as the raw skin burned a bit when it came in contact with his cold slender fingers. The races of blood seeped onto his hand and Deep Blue was immediately enraged. He looked towards Kish.

Kish rose easily with his newfound strength, a look to kill, plastered on his face. He smirked a little, before he said mockingly to Deep Blue,

"Looks like you're not as strong as you made yourself out to be, and you claim yourself to be this almighty warrior, ha!! You underestimate your opponent just like every other fool!!"

Kish wanted to anger Deep blue, he had a plan

"It's unbelievable that we actually feared you, believed you to be a god, you are mortal and weak!!! All that makes you strong are your powers, without them, you are worthless!!!"

Deep Blue was enraged, "You insolent fool, I'll prove that I'm far stronger than you will ever wish to be, I'll kill you!!!"

Deep Blue ran full force at Kish, and all that could be heard were the sounds of swords smashing against each other and the occasional piercing of the skin of each opponent.

Ichigo still lay on the floor, she was far to weak to rise from the ground, she looked on helplessly at the battle, concern evident in her eyes, she closed her eyes when she could no longer bare to watch but her sensitive ears still carried the sounds of the battle. She could even hear the drips of blood hitting the floor, that sound was the loudest.

Tears flowed down her face as Ichigo feared for Kish's life, she knew that he was weak and she wondered to herself,

'He has to be tired'

'But, what's driving him on?'

'How can he have all this energy?'

'Oh god!! Please Kish don't die!!!'

A scream of pain was heard above all the blasts and clashes of swords and then….silence. Ichigo snapped her eyes open and looked in the only direction she could but saw nothing but dug up ground where the shockwaves had passed and signs of blood everywhere, she wondered who's blood it was and she hoped that it wasn't Kish's

She continued to look hoping that Kish would walk into her line of sight…but nothing.

Suddenly she lifted off the ground by a pair of strong arms, she looked around to see who had held her…Deep Blue, with much difficulty, he struggled to hold her before finally he collapsed on the ground, dropping Ichigo in the process.

Ichigo looked around at Deep Blue to see that his clothes were torn, there was blood everywhere, and slashes, gashes covered him completely, his breath was ragged and he had not enough strength to even stand, Ichigo wondered more than ever what had happened to Kish, she began looking around in the darkness but saw nothing.

She looked back at Deep Blue as her question was answered, Deep Blue let out a heave as Ichigo noticed a blade now going straight through him, from the back come forward. Deep Blue's eyes widened and he soon fell flat to the floor. Standing behind him was Kish. He was cut up and bruised also and blood covered him but he was alive!! Ichigo managed to raise herself a bit off the floor and Kish stumbled his way over to her and dropped to his knees.

He just looked at her for a while, eyes full of sorrow, to see her in such a state. Then he pulled her in for a hug, he didn't want to let go ever! He let her get hurt and that was more than enough to give him eternal guilt. They shared a long kiss and stayed there for a few minutes until the mews finally found the room. They were a bit beaten up but still strong, they carried Ichigo and helped Kish away from the room. After a few minutes, Kish regained enough strength to teleport all of them back to earth.

When they arrived back on earth, a lot was to be done and quickly, both Ichigo and Kish had lost a lot of blood and needed immediate care. As for the other mews and Ryou, a few plasters and bandages here and there but nothing of significance and so they focused on the recovery of Ichigo and Kish.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I've never written straight without a draft first but here it is, I know the last chappie was short but that's cuz my ideas weren't fully developed and I'm sorry!! I pretty much typed as it came to mind but I think it's good, I like this chapter. Anyways, I hope it's long enough for u guys if not tell me and I'll try for the next chappie. Anyways please review u guys!!!!!!! I get ideas faster that way, lol


	13. Recovery part 1

I'm back with another lovely chapter, or well I hope soo, once again I decided not to do a draft but just write straight since it worked out so well for me the last time, lol. I really should be studying but I'm devoted to u guys, tear ok enough of that on with the story

Disclaimer: Yes I do own Tokyo mew mew (lightening strikes and electrocutes the authoress) cough cough ok fine, I don't

**Recovery part 1**

It was a matter of urgency, and in this circumstance, there would be a high level of difficulty. Both Kish and Ichigo were in critical conditions, each had their share of beating and blood loss and needed urgent care, but there was only so much the mews and their creators could do. They found it difficult to divide their attention to both ailing patients as they both required full care, but it had to be done.

They knew that it would be advisable to seek outside help, perhaps a hospital or medical centre, something!! But that thought was quickly shunned, they knew well that they couldn't walk into any medical institution with an ailing alien and a girl mixed with thehe wild genes of the endangered iromote, although her appearances might pass, her blood tests surely would not. So her fate as well as Kish's rested in the hands of Keiichirou, Ryou and the rest of the mew team.

As the arrived at the café, they rushed Kish and Ichigo down to lab, onto separate observations to see what exactly they had to deal with, Ichigo's condition was simple enough, _it seemed_. It appeared that it was merely the task of treating her cuts and bruises and removing a few embedded materials. Ryou decided that it was advisable that Lettuce, Mint and Pudding take care of cleaning and treating Ichigo's wounds while he, Keiichirou and Zakuro look at Kish. And so they went vigorously to work on their respective patients.

Keiichirou proceeded to examine the now unconscious Kish, his wounds were far more severe, there were gashes, deeply embedded materials, slashes across his legs arms and even his chest. There were also several burns from the explosions. He was a mess, and so their slow process of cleaning and treated the wounds began, however first they had to stop the bleeding!!

Two weeks passed as the treatment continued slowly. However, Kish had regained consciousness and demanded to see Ichigo, however he was still far too weak to move, and so he had to be restrained until he agreed that it was for the best that he rest. Ichigo however was not a fortunate, although her wounds were cleaned with antibiotics and bandaged properly, she only seemed to weaken. It was strange, her wounds were healing yet her health depleted. This is the main reason they wouldn't let Kish into see her, in fear of what he would do despite his vulnerable physical condition.

After another day of work, taking care of the ailing couple, the mews and their creators checked the various monitors once more before leaving them to sleep, hopefully, Ichigo would sleep the whole night, before engaging in another fit of coughs and shivers. The mews, Ryou and Keiichirou met in the main dining area, Ryou had his head in his hands, he couldn't figure it out. The other mews as well as Keiichirou stood and sat around Ryou, all extremely worried for their sister, for she was far more than a friend. They sat their not uttering a word, Kish's condition proved to be treatable and he was well on his way to recovery but they wondered also how Kish would respond to the news of Ichigo's condition….

Ryou insisted that the girls go home and rest, they haven't had a decent night sleep since this whole ordeal began, but as they left, they each knew that although they had the opportunity, they still wouldn't get a good night sleep, as they would be up all night worrying about Ichigo.

Keiichirou advised that Ryou get some sleep too but he declined, he knew that he had to find someway of treating Ichigo, and Keichirou offered to stay and help him in anyway that he could, an offer that was gladly accepted and appreciated. And so they descended the stairs back down into the lab to computer, fully prepared to search all night for a cure. Every now and then, when his tiredness threatened to claim him, he gazed over at Ichigo and his energies were somehow replenished.

While searching, Ryou came across a newspaper article from an English newspaper that sated that one of the student of one the collages had mysteriously disappeared, around the same time that Ichigo was kidnapped, without a trace, it was as though he just disappeared. Ryou searched for a name and found his suspicions to be correct...Aoyama Masaya. He thought to himself,

'So it was Aoyama that was possessed by Deep Blue, huh, odd, but it explains how he would know who to capture and now he's dead, I wonder how Ichigo will take the news, huh'

But at the mention of Ichigo's name, he remembered the purpose for his search and resumed his initial search.

He and Keiichirou worked all night, searched all night and it wasn't till early morning that it struck Ryou that perhaps they couldn't find a cure because the ailment was nothing ever seen on earth. He shared his hypothesis with Keiichirou who agreed that it sounded plausible, but then that brought even more worry onto them.

When the girls arrived at work to continue to care for Kish and Ichigo, Ryou explained their situation and they all realized what would have to be done…the only person that would be able to help them now is Kish. Although Kish was still in a fairly weak position, they knew that if they told him that they had been hiding the reality and severity of Ichigo's condition, that he would be extremely angry and prepared to do something rash that could endanger his life in his weakened state.

But it had to be done, for Ichigo's sake, he was their last hope, the question is, who was gonna be the unlucky sucker to have to tell Kish to his face??

They decided that since Ryou was the one who uncovered this discovery that he should be the one to explain it, but everyone would be behind him, at a much safer distance.

And so Ryou approached Kish and began checking his monitors as usual before slowly nudging him into it. He took a few minutes to check the monitors and as he was about to begin to tell Kish, Pudding poked her head into the room and asked quite loudly:

"Shirogane oneechan na no da!! Did you tell Kish about Ichigo's condition yet na no da???"

This instantly alerted Kish and he sat up quickly and a bit painfully. Ryou immediately shot a glare at Pudding

"Why, no Pudding, I haven't!!! but thanks for alerting him before hand!!" Ryou replied through clenched teeth

"Oops, sorry Shirogane oneechan!!!!!!" And Pudding quickly left the room

Ryou return his attention to Kish to find him with an expression of extreme concern and worry! Kish spared no time in questioning Ryou

"What's wrong?? Is she ok?? What did you do to her?? "

Ryou raised his arms telling him to relax

"Relax!?!?! How the hell do you expect me to relax when I know that she's not alright!?!?!!" Kish shot back

"Well, Kish if you don't shut up, then I can't explain to you the situation" Ryou replied

Kish instantly fell silent, Ryou took this as a signal that he could begin his explanation and so he began,

"Kish I know that what I'm about to tell you is going to worry you greatly and I know that you will feel some anger towards us for not telling you sooner but we didn't want to worry you until we were absolutely sure that it was necessary"

Kish interrupted him "Would you tell me already!!"

"Fine, Since we brought you and Ichigo back from the ship, we began immediately to treat both of you her wounds didn't seem as serious as yours and they have been healing nicely"

"So then what's the problem!?!?!" Kish interrupted again, eager to find the truth

"Sigh the problem is that, although her wounds have been healing, her health has been deteriorating, she is getting sicker as each day passes and we couldn't explain it, we don't know why"

The look on Kish's face was enough to make you want to back away, he was angry and interrupted Ryou again

"How long has this been happening????"

Ryou bowed his head and answered, "A little over 2 weeks"

"2 weeks!!!!!!" Kish rose up a bit more from the bed in shock, his eyes wide and full of worry however his other facial features still suggested anger.

Ryou continued " Yes, Keiichirou, the other mews and myself have not slept much, trying our best to treat her but nothing seems to work. Keiichirou and I spent hours searching for a human cure but there is none, which means that the ailment is probably…"

"Alien!" Kish finished for him

"Yes, we think that Deep Blue may have poisoned Ichigo or implanted some sort of virus into her"

At the name Deep Blue, Kish's expression became more serious and his anger rose, as he spoke,

"Even after I killed the bastard, he still hurts my love!!! Dammit!! I have to get out of this bed, I have to save her, I'm the only one who knows-"

His speech was cut short as he attempted to get out of bed, reopening some of his wounds and causing him great pain, he fell to the floor. At the sound of the thump all the mews as well as Keiichirou rushed into the room to help replace Kish onto the bed.

"Kish, we all understand that this is a matter of urgency and that Ichigo's life is on the line but you are of no help to her in this condition so you have to take it easy, the quicker you get better is the quicker we can help Ichigo.

"So what is going to happen in the meanwhile!!??" Kish asked impatiently

"We will work with you to identify the illness and find a cure and we can do that without you pushing yourself too much" Ryou replied

3 days had passed and Kish was still in bed recovering. Ryou provided him with his advanced version of a laptop, to allow him to do his research in bed where he can recover. Kish typed vigorously; his eyes and mind completely focused on his work. He was determined to save his love. He would **not **let her die, not after all they went through to be together.

For just a moment, his mind strayed to Ichigo and his typing slowly came to a halt as he remembered their time together. Every date, every hug, every kiss, every touch and taste, the better times. Then he remembered what he had seen just 2 days ago

FLASHBACK

After Ryou told Kish about Ichigo, Kish demanded to see her and tried to get out of bed only to be met with pain and frsh traces of blood from newly reopened wounds. Ryou forced him to lay back down with the aid of Keiichirou. Kish continued to struggle but he was too weak and eventually gave into his pain and remained on the bed,

"Kish you baka, if you continue this, then you'll be no good to Ichigo. Hoe do you expect to help her if you never heal!?!?! Just relax!!" Ryou shot

"I just want to be close to her, please, I need to feel her presence" Kish replied

"Fine, we'll take you in a wheelchair to see her, just take it easy alright?" Ryou replied

And as promised, Ryou slowly rolled Kish to Ichigo's room. Ryou knew that although Kish was anxious to see Ichigo, he wouls become depressed just like all the other mew, Ryou and Keiichirou at the site of Ichigo's deteriorated state.

Finally Ryou arrived at the door to Ichigo's room. He paused for a minute and sighed. This caused Kish to look up at him. Worry was beyond evident in Ryou's eyes and this caused fear to fill his heart.

Ryou turned the doorknob and opened the door. He moved into the room. As soon as Ichigo was in Kish's line of sight, a gasp subconsciously escaped his lips, his eyes widened, he couldn't believe his eyes. As Ryou heard the gasp, he rolled Kish closer to the bed. Kish got a more thorough look at his koneko-chan.

Her once rosy and plump cheeks that he once touched with pleasure, were now pale and sunken in. her complexion, sickly.

Her once soft, sweet hair that he lovingly watched as it once blowed carefree in the wind, soft to the touch as he ran his fingers through it, now stringy, thin and oily. Matted together from the sweat that glistened on her brow.

Those lips! The once full, warm, soft, sweet lips that he had the pleasure of claiming on numerous occasions. Now pale, dry and cracked.

Her body was so thin, her ribs easily printed through her shirt, she was a mess. Kish felt his heart fall to the floor in pain. He could even feel tears building in his eyes. He had to turn his gaze away. He couldn't bare to see her in that condition any longer.

He turned to Ryou, whose expression also showed much sorrow

"How long has she been unconscious?" Kish asked

"About a week" Ryou briefly replied

"A week?!?" Kish replied (sigh)

Ryou left Kish to be alone with Ichigofor a few moments. Kish returned his gaze to Ichigo, a look of sorrow, prominent on his face. Kish ran his hand over her face, he could feel the contours of the bones in her face and the coldness of her skin. This alone made him cringe

He whispered to her "How could they do this to you?"

He wished deep in his heart that she would awaken and answer him, but in reality he knew that it wasn't possible.

A feeling of determination flooded his mind and his heart at that moment, washing away his worry. Love dominates all fear!

"I will save you" He said to her with more confidence

END FLASHBACK

Kish returned his attention to his work. He was getting nowhere so far but he would never dream of giving up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What's going to happen??? Will Kish find the answer in time?? Will ichigo die, therefore ending the story???? WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN?!!?!?!? Well I guess u'll just have to review to find out, lol


	14. A Difficult Position

Well here it is, I kinda like this chapter, sorry I took so long to update I had serious writer's block and lost allll inspiration…and I mean alll…I had nooo ideas, sigh, pitiful I know but I mustered up some inspiration to finish this chapter, on with the story

I want to thank Angel in Hiding for giving me the idea in months for this chapter and AnimeWolf for my 100th review, it's really exciting, to get to 100, to know that soo many ppl loved the story.

**Disclaimer: Put your hands in the air and step away from the accusation that I own Tokyo mew mew, lol. You have the right to remain silent…cuz ur wrong!!!! I don't own Tokyo mew mew, lol**

Another week had passed without success and Ichigo only became weaker as the poison slowly and painfully made itself more prevalent, she suffered excruciating pain with every passing second. As she became weaker, Kish only became more frustrated and determined. Staring aimlessly at the screen of useless information, his mind eventually wandered to Pai and Tart; he assumed them to be dead, but now he was becoming desperate. He could think of nothing else, and if he didn't act quickly, he would lose his one and only love. The one who's love and affection he had worked so hard to attain.

Time was running out, as were Kish's options, so he called for Ryou.

"What is it?!?! Have you found a cure?!?!" Ryou asked eagerly

"No"

The disappointment in Ryou was evident, but Kish then added…..

"But I think I have an idea, it may be our last chance"

"What is it?"

"We have to find Pai and Tart!" Kish stated

"What? Are they even alive? And even if they are, what makes you think that they'll help the ones who killed their master?" Ryou replied

"As a matter of fact, I know that if they are alive, that they won't help a mew" Kish told Ryou, matter of factly

"Well, then what are we talking about?!?" Ryou replied, beginning to lose his patience

"I'll go alone" Kish stated

"No! not in your cond-''

"I'm fine!!! I'm good enough to go… I won't let her die!!" Kish cut him off

A pause followed as Ryou leaned against the doorframe, the stress of the situation beginning to take its toll physically on him and he weighed his options.

"Fine. But what makes you think that they'll even listen to you?" Ryou asked him

"Don't worry, I'll think of something" Kish stated blankly

"Don't give me that bull!!" a now angry Ryou replied harshly before he continued "if you don't go there with a plan then you'll get exactly what you put in….nothing!!" Ryou vented

"Shut up!! I know what's on the line, I know what I have to do. Ichigo is all I have left, she's everything!!! She's my life and I'll do anything it takes to save her. I've been trying my hardest and this is the only choice I have left!! So don't you dare say that I'm putting in nothing…..just trust me for once" Kish relied angrily

Silence enveloped the room for a moment, neither of the two daring to break eye contact.

"You need a plan" Ryou said calmly, breaking his stare on Kish

"Even if I made a plan, it won't help. Pai, Tart and I have never been in a situation like this, so I'm not sure how they'll react, I know that they won't be too happy about all this but I don't know what they'll do." Kish explained

Ryou insisted on at least planning when they would start to search and where they would search for Pai and Tart. However, Kish told him that he would handle it all and just to care for Ichigo in his absence. Ryou agreed and Kish mentally began his journey to find Pai and Tart, hoping that they would still be alive.

Kish went to bed early that night, he knew that he had a long couple of days ahead of him and he was prepared. Ichigo's life was on the line and as that as the case, he would always be prepared to set down his own life to save hers.

**THE NEXT DAY**

The mew team had gathered at the café to see Kish off and to wish him the greatest amount of luck that he would be able to find a cure for their beloved suffering friend and his beloved. Kish was still a bit unsure about leaving Ichigo in her present condition but he had no choice, it had to be done. However, he wanted to ensure that she would be well taken care of in his absence

"You will take good care of her, right?" Kish asked the mews

"Kish, she's our best friend and she has proven herself as a friend time and time again to each of us, it's our turn to show her that we value her friendship and treasure her as a person. We'll take very good care of her, we refuse to lose her" Lettuce replied bravely, it seemed that the recent situations had given her more confidence to defend those she held dear. Ichigo had given her that confidence, with her trust in them as a team all these years. And so it began, another trial in the delicate relationship between Kish and Ichigo.

Kish turned his back to the café and began his journey, one step at a time, he had no idea where to start or where his feet were taking him but he would follow his heart to find the cure.

He thought back, to all the places that they called their temporary homes while on their mission on earth and he tried to remember their locations, maybe Pai and Tart would go back to one of them if they were injured. And so he searched tirelessly. They had moved so many times that it took Kish almost 3 full days to find and fully search each location.

He grew quite angry, not at the fact that Pai and Tart were difficult to find but at himself. He had sworn to her that he would save her, he could feel her getting weaker with each passing day, he could feel it in his own heart as it dimmed. He felt like a failure, that he had tried so hard yet it was all coming up short. He wasn't good enough, he didn't deserve her.

At that moment, the ending of the 3rd day had come and he crouched to the floor, holding firmly his chest, at the place his heart resided, he took a few moments to pay attention to his heart beating, it was the closest that he could be to Ichigo. Every time he closed his eyes and listened to his heart beat, he could see her, those strawberry locks of hair, that smile…those lips that he only wished he could caress with his own at that moment…..he longed for her and the pain in his heart proved it. He wanted to feel her close to him, her body pressed to his.

His wounds began to hurt as well from his crouching position. As he rose from the ground, his eyes glowed with the light of an idea. The pain had given him an idea! He knew where they were, or where he hoped they would be. With his confidence regained he teleported to the next destination, quietly uttering a soft "arigato" to Ichigo's spirit for never leaving his side.

**BACK AT THE CAFÉ**

While Kish searched for Pai and Tart, The mew staff struggled with Ichigo and her declining condition, 3 days had passed and Ichigo only became worse, it was as if her spirit was no longer with her, fighting with her. It was as though Kish's departure caused this dramatic change.

However, a shock came at the end of the 3rd day, the mews were exhausted, as were Ryou and Keichiirou. They struggled to keep her health at a decent level. But at that moment, she immediately and drastically improved. All of the machines read that she was stabilizing, it amazed them. Her fighting spirit had returned… Perhaps the fight wasn't over yet.

**WITH KISH**

Kish arrived at his destination. He took a glance at the surroundings and all the unpleasant memories came rushing back, especially the most painful – Deep Blue slicing at Ichigo's helpless body, while her desperate cries for help filled the air. Kish recalled the battle with Deep Blue in which he almost lost Ichigo and his own life. Taking a deep breath, Kish ventured into a darkness that he had no desire to return to. Only his desire to save Ichigo fueled him.

He searched every room for any sign of his former comrades. The silence was deafening. A person could go crazy with enough exposure to such solitude, it annoyed and frustrated him greatly but he suppressed those emotions, thinking only of one. He stopped for a moment to think. He had his doubts that Pai and Tart were there and he began to think once more, until his concentration was broken by a faint cry. Kish moved carefully towards its source and in the next room, he discovered Tart on the ground, he had been greatly injured.

His wounds and bruises and gashes proved to be painful even for those who looked upon them. The wounds were poorly tended to and one sound see the tell tale signs of infection setting in. His breath was laboured and his eyes clasped shut in pain. Kish cringed a bit before slowly approaching Tart. However, he was cut short by a ranged attack. He fell backwards onto the ground. He grunted as he could feel the pain of his already existent wounds. He turned his head to look at the obvious conjurer or the attack.

Pai…

Kish looked at Pai carefully. Although he had successfully summoned a mildly strong attack, it seemed to have taken a great toll on his body. He clutched his arm, obviously in serious pain. His breathing was also laboured and it looked as though he struggled even to stand. Kish watched him closely to see what Pai would do next. Pai took a few more laboured breaths, not removing his icy glare from Kish and finally spoke….

"Get away from him!!"

"It's ok I was just-" Kish began

"Just what?!! Checking on us, making sure that we were living in hell!!!! Or dead?!?!!?" Pai continued cutting him off

"NO! Actually I was hoping that you were still alive, I need your help" Kish replied

"My help?!?! After all you did to us, you bastard!! You have the nerve to demand our aid after you sided with the enemy!!!"

Pai took a moment to breathe before he continued in a dark stoic tone

"An atrocity to our society…why the hell should I help a traitor like you, after you ruined everything that we slaved to achieve!"

"Please" Kish replied softly before he continued

"I know that I've done unforgivable things but you must understand that I did it for the one I love. I didn't want to turn my back on you, but I had no choice. I love her and now I must help her"

"And what about us?!? You preach that you never wanted to turn your back on us, yet you didn't even give enough of a damn to see if we were DEAD!!!"

"I was injured severely I couldn't get out of bed for several weeks" Kish tried to explain but his attempts were in vein

"Yet here you are now. I can see that your injuries still require you to rest, yet you are here, FOR HER!!!" Pai yelled

"Yes, I am, she has been poisoned by Deep Blue's blade and she is near death" Kish explained

Pai now leaned heavily against the nearest solid surface, his strength beginning to wane with the excess effort he was exerting. He took a few deep breaths before replying with a wicked smirk

"I know…. That was the intention when I made the poison for master Deep Blue"

….Shock….

Kish stared at him with wide eyes, shocked at this recent news. This would be harder than he expected, if Pai was the one who made the poison, it was not going to be an easy task to convince him to make a cure. But still, he had to try…..for her.

"Pai"

"No! you are no longer welcomed here Kish…Leave!"

"But-"

"LEAVE!!"

"I can't, I can't let her die and I can't leave you in this condition"

"We can take care of ourselves and as for Mew Ichigo, I could care less….Now leave!!!"

"No! I need the antidote…please!"

Pai remain silent for a moment, before reaching into a pocket, retrieving a small crystal.

"You mean this antidote Kish?" Pai spoke as he held up a small crystal,

Kish's eyes opened in hope for the first time. Pai threw the crystal to Kish, who easily caught the small gem

"You can have it Kish, however it puts you in an interesting predicament. Firstly, that's all the antidote there is and it's not nearly enough to save your _precious_ maiden, secondly, all the ingredients are foreign to this planet, so I wish you the best of luck in finding substitutes"

With that, Pai turned to fully face Kish, standing as straight as he could and laughed cruelly at Kish's now downcast expression.

"I suggest that you take your leave now Kish, Mew Ichigo doesn't have much time left."

Tossing one last glare over to his former comrade, Kish made a silent promise to himself and to Ichigo that he'd find a way…no matter what, and then teleported out of the ship.

**ICHIGO'S MIND**

Colours swirled, unfocused and confusing, it was as though she was rocking on a boat of sorts and she had great difficulty finding her bearings. Slowly, Ichigo tried to bring herself up from what she assumed was a lying position. Try as she may, it seemed as though her body had no intention of following any of her commands. Eventually, she decided to rest, it was odd…although she wasn't moving it seemed as though the mental effort to try to move her body made her physically exhausted. She didn't understand it, so she relaxed and for the first time tried to rationalize where she could be.

She felt like she was losing her mind. She remembered last, hearing the final battle where Kish saved her, and after that, glimpses of Kish on some sort of search, but this she wasn't sure if it was her imagination or if it was really happening. It seemed that nothing made sense anymore, where was she? How did she get here? She couldn't move her head to inspect the area properly so she settled for just staring at what she assumed was up.

**CAFÉ**

It was interesting to say the least. Ryou stared at his computer screen for hours monitoring Ichigo's condition. The other mews, long sent home for some rest. Her condition remained relatively stable however, it seemed as though she was in deep thought, her mind was becoming quite active...as though she were dreaming. Ryou didn't understand it; the other nights, Ichigo had never dreamed…her mind was normally quiet. This sudden surge of activity was strange and Ryou silently hoped that this was merely a normal dream, although his gut held him in a state of suspicion, which kept him staring at the computer screen for the rest of the night.

**SHIP**

Ryou wasn't the only one keeping abreast of the situation. Pai stood regally in front of a screen. Due to the tracking capabilities of the poison, he knew exactly where Mew Ichigo was, what condition she was and unlike those he deemed as pathetic humans and their inferior technology, he could see directly into her 'dreams'. Looking on in cruel glee, Pai couldn't hold back the wicked smirk that crossed his lips. Things were going exactly to plan. While he didn't lie to Kish, he merely didn't tell him everything…Even if the fool managed to miraculously find some sort of antidote, by the time he found one, Mew Ichigo would have driven herself into insanity.

Pai turned from the screen, walking to the place where the battle that killed his master had taken place. He had made a vow to obey his master and to reclaim this planet, and those Mews were always in the way…this time, there would be no mercy…this time they will die…his masters' wishes will come to pass, and it all begins with Mew Ichigo.

Pai looked back to the screen "Yes little Mew, your death will be the beginning of the end"

Echoes of maniacal laughter could be heard resounding through the halls of the ship.

**A/N: Well there it is!! My debut chapter after almost 2 years on hiatus!! I'm trying to get back into the swing of it, I have ideas now so hopefully there won't be as long a wait next time. I would like to say a big thanks to puddingxtart123 for her support and for giving me that kick that I needed to finally finish this chapter and post it!! It's not the longest chapter but i'm working on it!**


End file.
